Protecting you
by Saky-Uchiha23
Summary: Sasuke esta cansado da mesma coisa, dos vizinhos chatos que Itachi sempre convida para jantar na primeira noite, so que essa sera diferente, um pedido estranho da mas nova deixa Sasuke intrigado, e quando descobre o motivo do pedido, fara de tudo para ajuda-las. U.A!Primeira fic! tenham paciência! me ajudem! T-Cada um sabe o que le ne!
1. Nova Vizinha

-_Baby_ _can't you see? I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm falling_…- Ola, meu nome e Sasuke Uchiha, e não, não sou eu quem esta cantando essa musica escrota,(N/A:Nada contra a Britney ta gente) e sim meu lindo irmão Itachi Uchiha. Levantei da cama e desci a escada de madeira da minha casa ate o primeiro andar, chegando la, vi meu amado irmão, com os cabelos longos de índio preso num coque, de avental rosa e um paninho verde na cabeça, estilo dona de casa.

-Nossa... essa e realmente a melhor cena de se ver a essa hora... da tarde. – (Detalhe, são três e meia da tarde), disse da porta da cozinha vendo Itachi rebolar sensualmente para a... vassoura. Ele me lançou um olhar perigoso e veio em minha direção.

-_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slipping under Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic_? – ele veio andando ate mim, com a vassoura perigosamente em maos e parou, continuou dancando.

-Cara voce e viado. – ouvi a voz de Naruto atras de mim e me virei, vi a cabeleira loira dele encostada um pouco atras de mim com os braços cruzados, ele estava sem camisa e de calca. – eee... você ta de cueca.

-E Box Naruto, e em relação a Itachi você esta certo.

-Fala loiro. – disse Itachi tirando o avental e o pano da cabeça.

-Eu sempre soube. – disse Naruto.

-Que você e loiro? – perguntou Itachi amarrando os cabelos pretos no costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

-NAAAO! IDIOTA! QUE VOCE E GAY! – GRITOU O LOIRO DE OLHOS AZUIS.

-Nossa, já tava estranhando você não ter gritado ainda.

-Sasuke vai se vestir, vamos dar uma volta do Central Park?

-Vamos sim.

-Ah, não vai não! – disse Itachi.

-Por que não?

-Porque os vizinhos novos chegam hoje e eu vou convida-los para jantar, e você tem que estar aqui.

-Por que? E sempre a mesma coisa! Um casal de velhos ou uma mulher cheia de gatos...

-Não interessa, você vai estar aqui as nove para o jantar, pode vir também se quiser Naruto! – Disse Itachi saindo da cozinha e subindo novamente as escadas.

-Merda!

-Ah! Se anime Sasuke! Vai ver que aparece uma loira gata ai para ser sua vizinha! E melhor, vai ver que o quarto dela e aquele que da vista para sua sacada, imagina uma loira gata trocan... AAII SASUKEEE! NÃO ME BATEE! – Há! Ate parece que uma loira gostosa vai ser minha vizinha, como seu eu tivesse sorte assim! Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, tomei banho, escovei os dentes e troquei de roupa. Desci as escadas e vi Naruto na cozinha comendo biscoito.

-Onde acho isso? – perguntei puxando o pacote de sua Mao.

-Na sua dispensa.

-E você sai abrindo a dispensa dos outros assim...

-Não enche Sasuke! – Ele se levantou da bancada e me seguiu ate a porta. – Espera aqui? Vou pegar o Rex. – ele saiu correndo de direção a casa ao lado. Assobiei para dentro de casa e logo barulho de patas no chão de madeira.

-Oi Thor! – me abaixei para fazer carinho no pelo beje do labrador. – senta. – ele obedeceu, peguei a corrente na mesa perto da porta e coloquei na coleira que estava no seu pescoço.

-Bora! – Naruto apareceu na calcada levando um pastor alemão preto, ele acenou com a Mao e já estava de camisa, andei ate ele e caminhamos juntos, mais a frente avistamos um caminhão de mudança.

-Ei, quer parar e ver a família Sasuke? – O ser ao meu lado perguntou. (e com ser eu quero dizer Naruto.)

-Não, vou ter que aturar eles de noite já! – subimos a rua mas a frente e alguns prédios apareceram, mais a frente já podíamos ver o Central Park, aquela parte era mais isolada, uma parte cheia de flores de cerejeira, tinha um cheiro ótimo. Sentei com Naruto de baixo da sombra da cerejeira maior e soltamos o Thor e o Rex, eles caçavam algumas borboletas ou rolavam no chão.

-Como esta a Ino Sasuke? – ele perguntou se deitando na grama.

-Bem... eu acho.- Ino e minha ex namorada, não já terminamos e voltamos umas cinco vezes, na verdade e mais por pressão, já que Ino e a menina mas bonita do colégio, me zoaram muito quando eu terminei com ela, mas ela me traia eu traia ela, não era nada legal isso.

-Soube que ela ta com o Kiba... – Naruto parecia meio inseguro em dizer aquilo.

-Hn. – Ele sabia que quando eu dizia isso era fim de papo. Recostei na arvore e fiquei quieto por uns 10 minutos, logo depois peguei no sono.

Acordei mas tarde sentindo as lambidas de Thor no meu rosto, empurrei ele e olhei para o Naruto roncando do meu lado, ele também estava babando, DROGA! Devia ter pegado meu celular, eu ia adorar mostrar isso pra a garota que ele gosta! Hinata nunca mais olharia para ele, ou não, talvez ela ache fofo... ARGH!

-Bora Naruto! – dei um chute no braço dele e ele deu um pulo e sentou na grama.

-AAAH! SASUKE! NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM! – ele gritou.

-Oh! Me desculpe senhor, não era minha intenção incomoda-lo. – disse sarcástico. – Vamos para casa logo idiota, já deve umas seis horas. – eu me levantei e prendi Thor na coleira, Naruto fez o mesmo e começamos andar para casa.

Me despedi de Naruto e entrei em casa, Itachi estava jogado no chão da sala de estar jogando vídeo game com Sasori.

-Fala Itachi-menor ! – disse Sasori levantando a Mao sem desviar os olhos da tela.

-Não chame ele assim! Me ofende Sasori! Ganhei de novo! – Disse iItachi se virando para olhar para mim.

-Ah! Que droga Itachi! Revanche!

-Nem rola, temos um jantar mas tarde e temos que preparar tudo! Agora vaza! – Sasori se levantou pegou a mochila e foi ate a porta.

-Valeu Itachi, valeu Itachi menor, ate amanha. – e saiu, Itachi deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

-Então, como eles são? – perguntei soltando Thor da coleira.

-Eles quem irmã? – Itachi se levantou e foi ate a cozinha.

-Os vizinhos novos. Não me chame assim bastardo. – segui ele e me sentei sobre a bancada.

-Não sei direito, falei com o pai, pelo o que parece são duas meninas, uma de cinco e outra de 16. E pelo que eu ouvi ela canta super bem! – Itachi tirou uma garrafa de água da geladeira e começou a preparar um suco de morango.

-Saquei... você não as viu ne?

-Não.

-E a mãe?

-Morreu a uns meses atrás... num acidente de carro. – Itachi falou a ultima parte baixo, ele também não gostava de se lembrar da maneira que nossos pais tinham morrido, a três anos nossos pais saíram para uma festa da empresa que meu pai trabalhava, quando voltavam um assaltante os parou roubou a joias que estavam com eles e depois sem mais nem menos entrou no carro, passando meus pais pro banco de trás e jogou o carro penhasco a baixo. Pelo o que a policia descobriu o garoto era doente mental e so tinha 15 anos, minha idade na época, depois disso eu e Itachi não falamos muito do ocorrido, ainda dói lembrar disso, tenho pena das garotas, so alguns meses, eu sei como e horrível essa sensação de vazio que fica.

-Vá se arrumar Sasuke. – ele disse em quase um sussurro, ele deve ter percebido no que eu pensava.

-Hn. – subi a escadas lentamente e fui direto para o armário, peguei uma calca jeans uma blusa polo branca e quando eu estava indo para o banheiro, senti o vento frio entrando pela porta da sacada, andei ate la e vi a minha nova vizinha, ela estava de costas então não deu para ver seu rosto, mais uma coisa me chamou a atenção, seus cabelos, estavam presos num coque quase solto e ele era cor-de-rosa, sim COR-DE-ROSA, pela raiz não parecia ser pintado e se fosse com certeza tinha sido retocado a pouco tempo, ela usava um short de dormir branco bem curto, BEM CURTO, e usava um camisa de manga comprida preta que pendia para o lado direito deixando seu ombro nu, ela cantarolava baixinho enquanto ajeitava alguma coisa no armário branco, ela se virou rapidamente para pegar algo e eu pude ver seu rosto, eu levei um susto quando vi.

Ela.

Era.

Linda.

Mas... ela estava com uma mancha roxa no olho esquerdo, ela puxou a manga na altura do cotovelo e eu vi mas marcas roxas envolta do seu pulso, andei ate a sacada, talvez fosse so impressão, me aproximei e forcei a vista para ver, não era impressão, ela estava machucada e não parecia ser um tombo qualquer. Suas pernas, seus braços, seu pescoço e seu olho, estavam todos com marcas roxas e avermelhadas, meu coração apertou, ela olhou para mim, com lindos olhos verdes, e eu mantive o olhar, ela não parava de me encarar, não parecia que estava com raiva, ela olhou para o chão e andou ate a porta da sacada dela me fitou mais um vez e fechou as cortinas.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_ Naruto: Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – leva cascudo de Tsunade._

_ Tsunade: Comporte-se loiro! – Pega garrafa de Sake da Mao de Deirara._

_ Deidara:Ah! Eu tava bebendo sua alcolatra! Itachi ! ela pegou minha bebida!_

_ Sai: Ahn... gente! Acho que já e nossa hora! – todos pulam no sofá ao lado de Sai._

_ Zetsu: que droga! Por que não avisou?_

_ Tsunade: Não importa! E ai minna! Gostaraaam? Se siim! Deixe sua review e deixe Mai feliz! Serio, deixem reviews, Mai ameaçou minha família se eu não fizer isso._

_ Mai: estou aqui Tsu!_

_ Todos:MAAAAAAAI!_

_ Mai: falem logo!_

_ Naruto: E isso ai minna! Deixem sua review! Favoritem! Leiam o próximo capitulo semana que veeeem!_

_ Kakashi:Yo!_

_ Todos:Já acabou Kakashi! _

_ Kakashi: So tenho um recado especial! Queria mandar uma beijo para a linda Amanda-chan que esta ajudando a Mai na estória! Bjuus sua linda!_

_ Itachi:Tambem quero mandar beijo!_

_ Mai: Para quem?_

_ Itachi: beleza! E um desafio! A primeira que deixar review ganha um beijo muito especial aqui do Itachi!_

_ Todos: Ah! Vai se fuder! – barulho de coisas quebrando, gritos e coisas sendo lançada em Itachi!_

_ Mai: Obrigado a todos que leram minha Fic! Amo muito vocs!_

_ Todos-Já ne!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Estatica-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	2. Jantar

**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence, se nao Gai sensei nao usaria aquela roupa escrota -.-**

Ainda fiquei olhando para a cortina fechada por um tempo quando acordei quando ouvi meu irmão cantando do primeiro andar.

-_Ela e amiga da minha mulher, pois e, pois e. Mas vive dando em cima de mim, em fim, em fim...- _Serio, Itachi tem problemas mentais muito sérios e ele precisa de tratamento. Fui ate meu banheiro tomei meu banho, escovei os dentes penteei os cabelos e os baguncei de novo, calcei um tênis qualquer e desci as escadas.

Assim que cheguei no térreo senti um cheiro ótimo de peixe, fui direto para a cozinha.

-Nossa... que milagre você não estar cantando. – roubei um tomate que enfeitava a a bandeja do peixe e sentei na bancada.

-Já ouviu quem canta os males espanta irmãzinha? – Disse Itachi se virando para mim com a garrafa de suco que ele fez mas cedo.

-E quando você canta mal, trás os males para os que te escutam. – disse Naruto da porta da cozinha.

-Você vai invadindo a casa dos outros assim...

-Não enche Itachi. – Naruto foi ate a bancada e roubou um tomate da bandeja.

-DA PRA PARAR VOCES DOIS? – Gritou Itachi, logo em seguida ouvimos a campainha tocando. – Vá atender Sasuke..

-Palavrinha mágica...

-Vai logo porra! – Ele meu deu um carinhoso pescotapa para me fazer descer e eu fui ate a porta. Respirei fundo inalando o Maximo de paciência que pude, ajeitei a gola da camisa e abri a porta.

-Boa noite. – disse um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, ele usava uma calca jeans escura e uma blusa social de manga curta preta, sua Mao estava no ombro de uma menina de cabelos castanhos da mesma cor do dele e olhos verdes, seus cabelos iam ate abaixo no ombro e uma franja bem arrumada tapava a testa dela, atrás deles estava a menina que vi mas cedo, e pelo que me parece as manchas roxas foram so impressão, sua pele era impecavelmente branca com as bochechas levemente rosadas, ela usava uma saia jeans com uma calca preta por baixo (N.A. leg) a blusa era de manga e gola alta branca. Analisei eles por um tempo e respondi.

-Boa noite... podem entrar. – abri espaço para eles entrarem, a menina de cabelos rosa murmurou um "oi" quando passou, ela era mais linda ainda de perto, tinha cheiro de cerejeira, soltei a respiração, que por acaso não tinha percebido que estava prendendo e fui para a sala. – Podem se sentar, O Itachi , meu irmão mas velho já vai servir o jantar. – sentei no sofá e o Itachi apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-Senhor Haruno! Vejo que já conheceu meu irmão, esse e Sasuke Uchiha tem 17 anos. Sasuke, esse e o senhor Haruno e suas filhas... – Itachi fez uma pausa para ele continuar.

-Sakura a mas velha com 16 e Hana esta com 6. – as meninas fizeram um leve aceno de cabeça, eu encarei Sakura por um tempo e por alguns segundos encontrei seus olhos, eram de um verde incrivelmente vivo, sua boca estava brilhosa pelo baton, o que a deixava muito atraente. Num pequeno movimento Sakura jogou a franja para o lado e ajeitou a blusa puxando-a para baixo marcando seus belos...

AAAAAH SASUKEE! PARE COM ISSO.

Levantei com raiva e fui ate a cozinha.

-Vai la pra sala cara! – disse para Naruto que estava comendo o mesmo biscoito de mais cedo.

-Itachi pediu para eu vigiar o peixe. – ele respondeu se virando para o forno.

-Ele não vai sair nadando daí. Vem logo idiota. – Arrastei ele ate a sala e ele ficou encantado com Sakura, percebi isso pela maneira que ele olhava para ela.

-Hinata... – sussurrei ao seu lado, ele sacudiu a cabeça e ajeitou a postura.

-Ah! Esse e o Naruto, nosso vizinho e melhor amigo de Sasuke. Naruto, esse e o senhor Haruno e suas filhas, Sakura e Hana.

-Boa noite! – disse coçando a nunca.

-Boa noite. – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo. Ficamos conversando um bom tempo ali, Itachi contou do acidente dos nossos pais, o Senhor Haruno falou da mulher, vira e meche Sakura esboçava um lindo sorriso olhando para o chão, o que a deixa muuito linda. Ate que mas tarde um cheiro estranho começou a me incomodar, olhava procurando de onde vinha mas ninguém parecia perceber, olhei para Sakura e vi ela coçando o nariz e olhando em volta, ai eu me lembrei por que o Itachi tinha pedido para o Naruto ficar na cozinha.

-O peixe! – levantei num pulo e olhei para Itachi que me devolveu um olhar de repreensão que depois virou uma cara de espanto.

-O peixe! – Itachi se levantou num pulo e olhou para Naruto que também levantou num pulo.

-O peixe! – Naruto passou a Mao no cabelo e sorriu sem graça.

-O peixee! – Hana levantou e gritou feliz com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Hana... – disse Sakura puxando ela para se sentar de novo. Eu, Itachi e Naruto nos encaramos por um tempo e então percebemos que o peixe continuava queimando, corremos para cozinha e tiramos do forno a coisa totalmente queimada e irreconhecível vulgo peixe de dentro do forno.

-Ah Não! Meu peixeee! – Itachi jogou a bandeja com o a coisa tostada em cima da bancada e o ficamos encarando a coisa pensando no que fazer.

-Podemos pedir uma pizza... – Naruto colocou os braços na frente como se defendesse e recuou uns passos.

-Boa ideia... – disse Itachi pegando o telefone na cozinha.

-BOA IDEIA? TA FALANDO SERIO? – gritou Naruto com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Fica quieto Naruto! – voltamos para a sala e Itachi avisou que teríamos que pedir uma pizza, eles não pareceram se incomodar, as meninas ficaram bem mas animadas. Conversamos enquanto esperávamos a pizza chegar e eu não consegui tirar meus olhos de Sakura.

QUE MERDA CARA! NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE OLHAR PARA ELA!

Em pouco tempo já tinha registrado cada tique-nervoso dela, jogar a cabeça para o lado ajeita a franja, morder o lábio inferior (MegaSexy), esfregar os pulsos e coçar a nuca quando falam dela. Nem prestei atenção na conversa de Itachi com o Senhor Haruno, quando eles falavam comigo so acenava com a cabeça ou respondia com meus incontestáveis "Hn".

40 minutos depois a pizza chegou, como castigo Itachi pediu para Naruto pagar a Pizza, mentira, ele não tinha dinheiro mesmo. Comemos a pizza na maior santa paz, Naruto foi embora e já devia ser pra la de onze da noite.

-A conversa ta boa, a pizza tava ótima, mas precisamos ir agora! Itachi, Sasuke, muito obrigado pelo convite e desculpem qualquer coisa. – O senhor Haruno já estava de pe e as meninas atrás dele. Guiamos eles ate a porta e começamos a nos despedir. Falei primeiro com o senhor Haruno, depois com a Sakura, senti um leve tremor da parte dela e por fim Hana, ia apenas aperta sua pequena Mao mas ela me puxou para um abraço.

-Ajude, por favor... – a mas nova sussurrou no meu ouvido, fiquei paralisado com aquelas palavras, ela correu agarrou a Mao de Sakura e saiu para casa.

Me despedi de Itachi e fui para meu quarto, fiquei pensando nas palavras da mas nova. O que ela queria te dizer com aqui? Ela estava so brincando ou realmente queria ajuda?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Deidara: Mina, seus cabelo e da hora, seu corpão violão..._

_Tsunade: MAAAAAAAI! DEIDARA BEBEU MEU SAKE! VOU TER CRISE DE ABSTINENCIA AGORA EM!_

_Naruto: Maaaai, da um jeito aquii! Ela ta me assustando._

_Hinata: CHEGUEI PARA BOTAR ORDEM AQUI NESSA JOSSA! MAI ME MANDOU AQUI PRA MANDAR EM VOCES ENTAO EU TO NO CONTROLE DESSA PORRA OUVIU?_

_Todos: O.O_

_Hinata: Obrigada... podemos começar agora? – se jogo no sofá, Naruto, Deidara, Tsunade e Sai vão junto._

_Sakura-Sasuke-Itachi: CHEGAMOS!_

_Todos: estão atrasados!_

_Itachi: Kakashi já chegou? Não, então ta bom!_

_Kakashi: Yo!_

_Todos: aew!_

_Hinata: BORA, BORA! SENTA TODO MUNDO QUE A MAI JÁ TA PUTA! Sakura você começa!_

_Sakura: Ae minna! Mas um cap para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado! Leiam o próximo cap! Foram poucas rewies, para o primeiro ta bom! Quero agradecer a..._

_Itachi: espera! Quero mandar o beijo bem gosto para a Babi-Chan que foi a primeira a deixar review! Te vejo nos seus sonhos gata! Muito obrigada!_

_Sai: então a primeira que deixar review nesse cap, ganha um mega beijo do Uchiha mais novo!_

_Sasuke: vocês saem me envolvendo em coisa que eu nem sei!_

_Tsunade:Não importa! Deixem reviews em! espero que continuem lendo! Ate semana que vem! E as outras que mandarem review podem escolher quem vai ler! _

_Mai: OObrigada a todos que leram! Amo vocês de mais!_

_Todos:agora, Já ne!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Estatica-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	3. Apenas uma peça do quebracabeça

**Disclaimer: Naruto não e meu! Se não estavam todos fudidos! MUAHAHAHAHA**

Não dormi muito bem aquela noite e algo realmente me dizia que o dia não ia ser dos melhores e com algo em quero dizer Itachi, Sasori E Naruto cantando as nove e meia da manha na cozinha.

-_So, get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing and You've got that one thing…- _Nao acredito que eles estão cantando One direction. Serio! Não tinha coisa mais gay para cantar não? (N.A./Opinião de Sasuke! Não minha!).

-Naruto! Não sabia que você estava participando dessas reuniões gays aqui! – ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Ah Sasuke! E o amor! – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me arrastou ate dentro da cozinha, sentei no balcão e senti o cheiro da panqueca que o Itachi estava preparando.

-Amor? Naruto você ta drogado ou o que? – perguntei

-E Itachi-menor! So Falta você se arranjar com a loira da escola, se ate o idiota do Naruto já se arranjou, você ta ficando para trás. – Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

-EIIII! EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA! – Gritou o loiro.

-E sim! Mais como assim ate o Naruto já se arranjou? Com quem?

-Chamei a Hinata para sair. – Fiz a cara mais espantada que pude.

-E ela aceitou? – perguntei fingindo incredulidade.

-Bem... no começo ela desmaiou, mais ai quando a Tenten a acordou e ela disse que sim.

-Há, boa sorte então! – o Itachi serviu as panquecas e nos comemos em silencio, depois do café da manha eu e Naruto subimos.

-Ei! A Sakura e sua vizinha de sacada! – disse Naruto olhando pela porta.

-Uhun. – disse enquanto vestia uma calca jeans e uma blusa no banheiro, sai de la e vi Naruto jogado na minha cama.

-Você nem disse nada! – peguei meu violão e sentei na poltrona que ficava virada para a janela.

-Você queria que eu contasse o que exatamente?

-Sei la, que você viu ela... Ei! Não jogue coisas em mim! – Naruto tacou a almofada de volta mas errou.

-Ero...- Comecei a dedilhar umas notas no violão.

-Oh! O que ta acontecendo cara? A ultima vez que você tocou foi quando...

-Eu comecei a namorar a Ino... – era verdade, fazia uns dois anos que eu não tocava, depois que minha mãe morreu a Ino foi a única que me fez tocar.

-E a VIZINHA? – Gritou Naruto sentando na cama.

-O que?

-Cara! So um idiota não perceberia o jeito que você olhava para ela ontem no jantar. –Bom, uma coisa e certa, se o Naruto percebeu, todos perceberam.

-Cala a boca. – olhei pela Janela e vi Sakura, ela estava sentada no chão encostada no guarda-roupa, com o rosto escondido nos joelhos e apertava as pernas com força.

-Que foi? – perguntou Naruto se aproximando para ver o que eu estava olhando. – O que aconteceu com ela?

-Não sei, mas ontem... eu vi... – Não sabia se deveria contar para ele, afinal nem eu sabia direito o que tinha visto.

-O que você viu?

-Ela estava toda machucada. – Na hora pensei que ele fosse rir e falar que eu estava ficando doido, mas ele deu um longo suspirou e me encarou.

-Bom... Isso explicaria as roupas de frio de ontem a noite.

-Acredita que possa ter alguma coisa estranha acontecendo?

-Acredito. Ontem a noite, quando eu pedi para o meu pai para jantar com vocês, ele perguntou o nome dos novos vizinhos, eu não sabia, mas minha mãe já havia levado bolo para os Haruno, ele se lembrou imediatamente que ele tem recebido queixas anônimas sobre o Senhor Haruno. – o pai de Naruto era policial junto com o meu, foi assim que eu conheci o idiota do meu melhor amigo.

-Queixa de que Naruto? – Talvez fosse sobre isso que Hana tinha falado ontem.

-Agressão... – Naruto encarava Sakura ainda encolhida no quarto dela, e senti alguma coisa, um aperto no coração que a um tempo não sentia.

O resto do dia foi normal, não podemos ir no Central Park por que a mãe de Naruto não deixou então ficamos conversando a tarde toda.

Já era meia-noite e eu não conseguia dormir, o pior e que amanha eu tenho aula, virava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono. Fiquei pensando se tinha alguma ligação sobre o que Hana disse ontem e a queixa de agressão que o Naruto tinha falado, quando alguma coisa me despertou.

_-__Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid…- _me levantei da cama e olhei pela pequena fresta entre as cortinas, Sakura estava jogada em puff na varanda, ela continuava cantando, sua voz era realmente linda, doce, marcante e em cada palavra que ela cantava, eu sentia meu coração apertar mais, fui ate a varanda em silencio e continuei ouvindo ela.

_-I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid Because of you... – _ela parou de cantar e levantou a cabeça para me olhar, ainda estava hipnotizado com voz tao linda que ela tinha. – oi. – disse ela, se levantando indo ate a ponta da varanda e se apoiando na grade.

-Oi, esta meio tarde não esta? – perguntei para ela olhando a hora no meu celular, por que, venhamos e convenhamos, não e normal um menina ficar cantando meia-noite por ai ne.

-Um pouco, gosto dessa hora, e a melhor hora para se ver as estrelas. – ela disse olhando para o céu com um sorriso doce no rosto.

-Hn... – olhei para o céu e depois voltei a encarar ela. Ela esticou os braços para sair do chão e se sentou na grade com as pernas balançando.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei apontando para as marcas roxas na coxa dela.

-Ahn... não foi nada não! – ela cruzou as pernas e cobriu com os braços, quando ela puxou a manga longa da blusa, mostrou um pouco do pescoço que também estava roxo, não falei nada.

-Sakura! Esta ai fora? – a voz do seu pai de dentro da casa parecia irritada.

-Entre, por favor. – ela disse descendo da grade.

-O que? Por que? – perguntei

-Por favor, meu pai não vai gostar de... entre logo! – ela virou as costas e deitou no puff, entrei no meu quarto e fechei a cortina deixando uma pequena brecha para eu olhar.

- Com quem estava falando? – o pai de Sakura entrou nervoso na sacada e procurou alguma coisa.

-Com as estralas. – disse Sakura com naturalidade olhando para o céu.

-Mentirosa, estava falando com aquele Uchiha não estava?

-Não pai! O senhor pediu para eu não me aproximar dele...

-POR QUE ESTA MENTINDO? – O homem levantou Sakura pelo cabelo, ela não gritou, so contorceu o rosto em uma careta.

-Para pai! Por favor! – ele largou ela no chão. Senti meu coração apertar novamente, a raiva me consumiu e a vontade de ir la tomou conta de mim.

-GAROTA INSOLENTE! SE EU SOUBER QUE VOCE ANDA CONVERSANDO COM QUALQUER UM DOS UCHIHA VOCE VAI PAGAR CARO OUVIU? – A voz dele estava descontrolada, não conseguia mais ver onde estavam, logo depois ouvi um estalo e o soluço de Sakura. – O pai deles era policial, então ele deve ter contatos, e não pretendo ser preso tão cedo e aposto que você não quer ver sua irmãzinha no orfanato quer? – sua voz estava mas tranquila e cheia de ironia, ele riu e saiu do quarto, corri para a varanda e vi Sakura encolhida em um canto perto da porta.

-Sakura... – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, o rosto estava vermelho e lagrimas corriam livres pela pele pálida dela.

-Fique longe de mim... por favor... não se aproxime... – a voz dela era quase um sussurro, a raiva voltou a borbulhar, se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto e ver mulher chorando. Minha vontade era abraça-la agora.

Ela se rastejou para dentro do quarto e a luz apagou, voltei para o meu e sentei na poltrona de couro próxima a janela e ali passei a noite.

Sim, aquilo tinha me assustado, agora eu tinha entendido porque Hana pediu ajuda, e por mas que eu detestasse admitir, eu estava preocupado com Sakura, e alguma coisa dentro de mim se sentia no dever de ajuda-la.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_ Deidara: Minna! _

_ Tsunade: Yooooooo!_

_ Naruto: Todos muito felizes pelas reviews! Foram muitas!_

_Mai:Obrigado a todas que deixaram reviews! gente nunca fiquei tao feliz!_

_ Sai: Ta, ta! Mais quem tem que agradecer e o Sasuke!_

_ Sasuke: Ta bom então! Rizz sua linda! Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Deixou todos muito felizes! Não pare de ler! Agora você já começa a sabe o que a Saku ta passando! Espero que tenham gostado! Bjus linda!_

_ Sakura: Quem e RIZZ?_

_ Hinata: Ninguem Saky!_

_ Kakashi: Tambem quero mandar bjus para a Linda-san! Que ajudou a Mai a mexer no Fanfiction! Valeu linda!_

_ Itachi: isso ai! Esperamos mais reviews! Obrigado a todos!_

_ Mai: Valeu Rizz! Não deixe de acompanhar! Obrigada a todas que colaboraram e leram mesmo sem deixar reviews! Bjuus!Nao so para a Rizz! mas as outras que deixaram reviews! gente valeu mesmo! e vale para voces tambem! nao deixem de acompanhar! bjuus na Mai-Chan_

_ Todos: Já ne!_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Estatica-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	4. Confiar

**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence! mais adoro utiliza-lo para babaquices!**

Serio, eu devia ter escolhido um toque melhor para eu acordar essa manha. Vocês não tem noção do quanto e bom acordar sem a cantoria de Itachi/Sasori/Naruto. Não consegui dormir bem essa noite, fiquei pensando nas coisas que vi na noite passada, não sabia se devia acreditar naquilo, talvez fosse so um jeito carinhoso de tratar a filha, TA, aquilo não era um jeito carinhoso, mas sei la! Ele e o pai dela, não devia fazer isso, eu sei que e comum jovens serem violentados pelos próprios pais, mais nunca tinha visto nada disso.

-IRMA! BORA! VAI SE ATRASAR! – Itachi gritou do quarto dele. Levantei da cama preguicosamente e me arrastei ate o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e fui me vestir no quarto, o tempo estava mas frio e o céu nublado, empurrei a cortina e vi Sakura, ela estava terminando de por a blusa da escola, que por acaso era a mesma que a minha, e estava prendendo os cabelos numa tranca lateral que ia ate em baixo do peito, ela respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, me vesti o mais rápido que pude escovei os dentes, peguei uma maçã na fruteira e sai correndo, quando cheguei na calcada vi Sakura toda atrapalhada na porta da casa dela tentando botar a chave na fechadura, ao mesmo tempo que tentava equilibrar alguns papeis de baixo do braço a bolsa nas costas e o celular na boca.

-Oi. – disse sobre seu ombro, ela deu um pulo e derrubou tudo. Me abaixei para ajuda-la.

-Não precisa... Muito obrigada. – ela pegou os papeis amassou dentro da bolsa e se esquivou de mim para passar.

-Ta indo para a escola? – pergunta idiota.

-Ahn... acho que sim. E você também. – ela disse analisando o uniforme dela e depois o meu. Ela usava uma meia calca escura por baixo da saia azul e um blazer azul marinho do uniforme parecia ser uns dois números maiores.

-Posso... te acompanhar? – ela continuou andando na minha frente.

-Já esta fazendo isso não e? – Toma Sasuke! Ela abraçou o corpo para se proteger do frio e se virou para mim com a cabeça baixa. – Você ouviu o que meu pai disse ontem, pelo bem de todos, simplesmente se afaste. – ela se virou de novo e continuou andando e eu fiquei parado que nem um idiota tentando entender.

_Flash Back on*_

_-Para pai! __Por favor! – ele largou ela no chão. Senti meu coração apertar novamente, a raiva me consumiu e a vontade de ir la tomou conta de mim._

_ -GAROTA INSOLENTE! SE EU SOUBER QUE VOCE ANDA CONVERSANDO COM QUALQUER UM DOS UCHIHA VOCE VAI PAGAR CARO OUVIU? – A voz dele estava descontrolada, não conseguia mais ver onde estavam, logo depois ouvi um estalo e o soluço de Sakura. – O pai deles era policial, então ele deve ter contatos, e não pretendo ser preso tão cedo e aposto que você não quer ver sua irmãzinha no orfanato quer? – sua voz estava mas tranquila e cheia de ironia..._

_Flash Back off*_

Explicado por que ela disse aquilo. Nossa! Eu sou mesmo muito idiota.

Andamos ate a escola sem dizer mais nem uma palavra, sabia que podia magoa-la se dissesse alguma coisa então resolvi ficar na minha. Quando chegamos na escola fui recebido por um caloroso abraço de Ino e alguns tapinhas nas costas de Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara e Naruto. Não tivemos aula hoje, fomos direto para o ginásio e fomos apresentados para os novos professores, ouvimos sobre os direitos e deveres dos alunos, as regras e Bla, bla, bla... não prestei muita atenção, talvez por que tinha um borrão rosa na minha frente que não deixava eu prestar mais atenção em nada.

Quando a reunião acabou as onze horas o pessoal me chamou para almoçar em um restaurante que tem próximo a escola, mas eu tinha algo para resolver.

-Ei Sasuke! Borá eu te dou uma carona. – gritou Neji entrando no carro junto com sua prima Hinata, olhei para o lado e vi Sakura atravessando a rua as pressas.

-Não precisa Neji! Vou andando mesmo! – sai em direção a Sakura quando a vi subindo a rua do central park, andei ate ela e a chamei, ela não respondeu, ela parou perto do lago, agora com pouco movimento por ser segunda feira, e se virou para mim, seu olhos estavam marejados e ela tremia levemente.

-O que você quer Uchiha? – perguntou ela esfregando os pulsos por cima do blazer.

-Que você me conte realmente o que esta acontecendo. – tentei me aproximar dela mais ela recuou.

-Contar o que? Já não foi o suficiente o que você ouviu ontem a noite? – ela secou a lagrima que escorreu.

-Quero ouvir de você! Por que atura isso?

-Ah! Me deixe em paz Uchiha! – ela se virou novamente para o lago, pegou uma pedra e arremessou.

-O pai do Naruto e policial, podemos ajudar! – ela estancou, ficou parada um tempo e se virou.

-Por que quer se aproximar Uchiha? Minha vida já não esta ruim o suficiente para você? – Ela bateu os braços ao lado do corpo e se encolheu.

-Por que tem tanto medo de DEIXAR eu me aproximar?

-Não so você Uchiha! Todos, quando souberem o que eu passo vão embora como os outros. – ela secou outra lagrima, ela esfregou os olhos manchando o blazer azul de beje, olhei novamente em seu rosto e la estava, a marca roxa que eu tinha visto, agora já estava mas fraca, mas ainda estava la, eu estremeci e a raiva me consumiu, que tipo de pessoa faria isso com ela? Meu coração doeu quando ela escondeu o rosto coma s mãos, me aproximei dela e puxei seus pulsos para baixo para que me olhasse.

-Sakura... – ela virou o rosto, segurei o seu queixo e o virei novamente para mim. – me conte o que esta acontecendo, eu posso ajudar. Não vou deixar que aquele homem te machuque mais, nem você nem a Hana. – ela desabou, percebi que seus joelhos fraquejaram mais a segurei a tempo e a abracei, não sou do tipo que gosta de contado físico, mas ela precisava, e quando eu a abracei, alguma coisa dentro de mim acendeu, uma pequena chama acolhedora.

-Você não pode... ninguém pode Sasuke...ele não deixa ninguém chegar perto de mim... – ela afundou o rosto no meu peito e eu fiz carinho em sua cabeça.

-Deixe-me te ajudar... faço qualquer coisa Sakura, so... acredite em mim. – ela respirou fundo e olhou para mim, ela abriu a boca para falar mais um grito a interrompeu.

-SASUKEE! – Me virei e me deparei com Ino e Tenten vindo em direção a nos, Sakura me afasto e abaixou a cabeça, olhei para ela e levantei seu rosto, ela me olhou confusa eu fiz um não com a cabeça, ela afirmou ajeitou a postura e sorriu.

-Quem e essa? – perguntou Tenten já do nosso lado.

-Minha vizinha. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Vimos você correndo e viemos ver o que estava acontecendo... – ela sorriu e olhou para Sakura.

-Então, vamos almoçar? – perguntou Ino me puxando pelo braço. Olhei para Sakura e ela so afirmou com a cabeça.

-Não, vou levar a Sakura em casa e vou comer com o Itachi mesmo. Obrigado pelo convite.- Peguei Sakura pela Mao e a puxei para a saída do Central park que dava perto da nossa rua, passamos pelas cerejeiras em silencio e o sorriso de Sakura continuava la, seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente, ela sem duvida ficava mas linda daquele jeito.

-Obrigada por me acompanha Sasuke. – disse ela na porta der sua casa.

-De nada, amanha eu te trago também. – ela sorriu, acenou e virou as costas, me virei e segui o caminha para casa.

-Sasuke... – eu me virei para fita-la. – Eu confio em você... Obrigada. – ela sorriu e entrou para casa.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_ Mai: Minna! Nem acredito que vocês estão gostando! Eu estou muito feliz mesmo! E espero que vocês continuem acompanhando, nesse capt teve uma pequena amostra do que esta por vir para Sasuke e Sakura. Quero agradecer a Sasatogether, mas uma vez! Que bom que você esta acompanhando._

_ Deidara: Tambem vamos agradecer a Stella Uchiha, que bom mesmo que você esta gostando!_

_ Tsunade:A YokoNick-Chan! Eles vão se encontrar um jeito sim, mas isso so no próximo cap. Que bom que você gostou!_

_ Naruto: Há! Agora a historia vai ficar interessante!_

_ Kakashi: Cala a boca Naruto! Não fica contando!_

_ Mai: Mas e isso ai Kakashi! No próximo cap teremos mais ação, e muitas lagrimas de Sakura e ate mesmo de Sasuke! Adoro acabar com o orgulho dele! Mas e isso ai! Ate o próximo cap! So posto com reviews! _

_ Todos: Já ne!_


	5. Sem ela

_Disclaimer:Naruto nao e meu!_

Entrei em casa e me deparei com Itachi largado no tapete da sala abraçando o Thor, a tanto faz, to animado de mais pra me importar, subi para o meu quarto troquei de roupa e fui para a sacada.

-Ah! Fala serio! O que eu to fazendo aqui? Não vou ficar seguindo a garota por...

-Ta falando sozinho cara? – Itachi apareceu na porta.

-AH! Não! Imagina! Eu? Falando sozinho? Me poupe ne!

-Han, sei... vou levar o Thor para passear compartisse.

-Beleza... ah Itachi, compra M&M's pra mim? – perguntei voltando para dentro do quarto.

-Ta. Fui irmã! – ele virou as costas e foi embora, peguei meu violão do lado do armário e fui para a varanda mas antes que pudesse abrir a cortina vi Sakura entrando no quarto correndo, fiquei preocupado no começo mais depois vi que ela estava sorrindo, ela pegou alguma coisa no armário e sumiu do outro lado do quarto, um musica que eu conhecia começou a tocar, ela apareceu com um shortinho jeans curto e uma blusinha soltinha, ela pegou um escova de cabelo, começou a desfazer a tranca e a cantar.

Fiquei olhando ela por um tempo, ela não parava de sorrir, nem prestava atenção na letra da musica, esta ocupado demais com seu sorriso e o brilho nos olhos dela.

-_And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless – _A janela dela estava aberta então eu podia ouvir a voz dela com toda clareza, ela dançava no meio do quarto e não parava de sorrir. – Destemida… - ela suspirou e olhou para meu quarto, fechei a cortina antes que ela me visse. Sorri divertido com a cena dela dançando e me deitei na cama para dormir.

-Fala Sasuke! – senti a ponta da cama abaixar, não precisava nem olhar para saber quem era.

-Como você entrou?

-Peguei a chave de baixo do tapete.

-Tem alguma chave de baixo do tapete? – levantei para olha-lo

-Tem. A que eu sempre uso para pegar alguma coisa minha que ta aqui quando você não ta em casa.

-Você entra... esquece. – desisti de entende-lo.

-Vai na festa da Ino sexta? – Nossa! Tinha me esquecido completamente, ela ta falando disso a meses.

-Vou sim! Você vai?

-Vou... tinha esquecido ne?

-Não! Ta um pouco... – ele se levantou e foi ate a janela.

-Por que saiu correndo hoje Sasuke?

-Tive que falar com a Sakura.

-Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Mais ou menos. Mais jurei que ajudaria ela e a irmã.

-E o que ela disse?

-Que confiava em mim.

-Rápido assim?

-E... acho que sim...

-Você ta estranho cara, não vai dizer que ta apaixonado pela vizinha?

-Claro que não! so conheço ela a um dia! So que ela e diferente, ela e sensível, bonita, simples... diferente da outras sabe...

-Ih... eu conheço isso...

-Vamos das uma volta? – tentei mudar de assunto

-Vamos. – me levantei da cama calcei o tênis que tinha ido para escola e sai com Naruto, o tempo estava começando a ficar mas fechado e estava correndo um vento frio. Continuamos andando. Quando chegamos sentamos debaixo da cerejeira de sempre.

-E estranho... – ele disse fechando os olhos e deitando a grama.

-O que?

-Sua vizinha, essa historia toda. Não acha que a gente pode ta colocando coisa onde não tem? – ele estava certo, mas eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, a Sakura não falou nada mas já deu pra sacar tudo ontem, não queria contar para o Naruto, não agora, para não envolver o pai dele.

-Acho que não. – respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro das cerejeiras e fechei os olhos, tinha muita coisa que eu ainda precisava saber.

Uns 20 minutos depois começamos a sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva, Naruto levantou ao mesmo tempo que eu e fomos para casa. A medida que íamos andando a chuva apertava cada vez mas, quando chegamos na nossa rua já estávamos completamente encharcados, andamos ate perto de nossas casas e mesmo sem pensar parei na frente da casa de Sakura, estava tudo apagado, tanto o primeiro quanto o segundo andar, talvez tivessem saindo...

-Acho quem eles saíram. – disse Naruto.

-O que?

-Os Haruno, devem ter saído. – concordei com a cabeça e voltei a andar, me despedi de Naruto e entrei em casa. Itachi ainda não tinha chegado, fui direto para meu quarto, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e sentei na poltrona perto da janela.

Quando resolvi dormir já eram onze da noite, nada de Sakura. Um clarão provocado pelo trovão me despertou, fui para cama e peguei no sono.

Acordei bem disposto no dia seguinte, conversaria com Sakura hoje, estava realmente disposto a ajuda-la. Desci as escadas peguei uma fruta e sai, estava na esperança de encontrar ela mas não a vi. Cheguei na escola em menos de 15 minutos.

-Sasukeee! – gritou Ino vindo me abraçar.

-Hn.

-Nossa... não precisa ser grosso! E meu aniversario hoje sabia!

-Parabéns. – já ia virando as costas para ir falar com os garotos mas senti Ino segurando meu pulso, me virei para ela e ela escorregou a Mao ate minha nuca.

-Sabe Sasuke, eu estava pensando... você bem podia me levar em casa depois do boliche, meu pais não vão estar ai então eu pensei...

-Vou ver Ino. – me virei e sai, sabe, por um lado eu sinto pena na Ino, a mãe dela e modelo e o pai jogador de baisebol, eles nunca podem ficar com ela, e quando ficam e numa coletiva de imprensa ou um catalogo de fotos da família perfeita.

-Fala Sasuke! – disse Naruto.

-Fala. – me sentei ao seu lado no banco do pátio.

-Vocês vão na festa da Ino? – perguntou Naruto.

-Isso seria muito problemático, festa com garotas... sempre da problema. – disse Shikamaru quase dormindo.

-A Hinata ta querendo ir, então vou leva-la. – disse Neji se sentando no banco a nossa frente.

-A Temari ta querendo ir, mas não to a fim de ir com ela. – disse Gaara

-Ah! Vamos galera vai ser divertido! Quanto tempo que a gente não sai juntos. – Naruto tentou animar o pessoal, todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. O sinal tocou e todos fomos para a sala, todos somos da mesma sala inclusive Sakura. Chegando la, a única pessoa que queria ver era ela, mas não estava la, me sentei na ultima carteira da vila da esquerda perto da janela e esperei, na esperança que ela ainda viesse.

A aula passou e ela não apareceu, admito que fiquei preocupado, mas talvez ela so tenha dormido de mas, ou estivesse resfriada, o sinal do fim da aula tocou anunciando que já era uma e meia da tarde e eu sem pensar duas vezes fui para casa.

Cheguei la e ouvi um barulho na cozinha.

-Itachi! Você ta bem? Não esta cantando. – disse irônico, ele olhou para mim e abriu a boca e fez força.

-Esta sem voz. Pegou chuva ontem? – ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. Joguei minha mochila no pe da mesa e sentei, um tempo depois Itachi serviu a macarronada e nos comemos em silencio. Subi para o meu quarto já as duas e meia, tomei meu banho, troquei de roupa e fui tirar um cochilo.

Acordei já eram sete horas da noite, me sentei na cadeira perto da janela e perdi a noção do tempo olhando a cortina fechada e o quarto escuro. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas sentia alguma coisa entranha, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, como em noites anteriores, peguei no sono ali mesmo, na poltrona.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Naruto: Minna! Mas um cap fresquinho para vocês!_

_Tsunade:Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Itachi: Nada de interessante mas parte fundamental, deixando vocês com gostinho de quero mas!_

_Deidara:Isso ai! Agradecemos de coração as reviews! Todas lindas!_

_Sai:Obrigada a todas mesmo! E não deixem de acompanha! Cap que vem já esta pronto e Mai pediu para avisa que so vai postar com no mínimo uma review! E isso pessoas!_

_NARUTO: BRIGADO!_

_Kakashi: Yo_

_Tsunade:Já acabou..._

_Kakashi: tudo bem gosto de me despedir!_

_Todos: Já ne!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Estatica-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	6. Eu jurei

_**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!**_

A semana passou lentamente, eu não vi Sakura uma vez, nem na escola, nem pela janela. Já era sexta a noite, o visor do celular acendeu. Nova mensagem

"_Sasuke, passo na sua casa por volta das oito para irmos para o niver da Ino, espero que não tenha esquecido. Ate mais tarde!"_ – eu tinha mesmo me esquecido do aniversario de Ino, fiquei tão preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Sakura que acabei me esquecendo do resto, não sabia por que estava assim, nem tínhamos conversado direito. Talvez tenha sido aquela frase, a mesma frase que minha mãe disse quando me deixou sozinho para ir para a festa com meu pai e Itachi.

"Eu confio em você." As duas tinham dito isso, e eu não suportaria me sentir fraco novamente. Levantei e fui tomar banho, escovei os dentes e voltei para o quarto, vesti uma calca escura e uma blusa branca, sentei na poltrona e peguei me violão, fique olhando para o quarto de Sakura na esperança que ela aparecesse, mas não aconteceu, comecei a tocas uma musica qualquer no violão, e a luz do quarto dela se acendeu, meu coração pulou de alegria por saber que ela ainda estava la, mas depois parou.

Tentei falar alguma coisa mas minha voz não saia, eu estava assustado, eu tinha prometido cuidar dela, e La estava ela, as coxas estavam cheias de corte e manchas roxas, a blusa do pijama branca estava respingada de sangue, o pescoço com marcas vermelhas e roxas, o lábio inferior inchado, o olho esquerdo completamente inchado e os braços com sangue coagulado. Estiquei o braço para tentar toca-la, mas a distancia se fez presente, ela tocou o vidro da porta e deu um sorriso triste em meio as lagrimas, ela disse uma coisa que não pude ouvir mas entendi.

"Confio em você." Foi o que ela disse, meu coração apertou, tinha vontade de gritar sua nome mas minha voz não saia de jeito nenhum, ela olhou para o lado rápido e vez sinal para que eu entrasse, ela tentou fechar a cortina mas seu pai foi mas rápido, eu já estava dentro do meu quarto mas consegui ver, o homem empurrou ela com força e a derrubou no chão, ele se aproximou dela, jogou Hana para o lado, que bateu no armário e se encolheu, ele segurou ela pelo pescoço e a levantou, Sakura se debatia e chorava, e eu não conseguia fazer nada, ele largou Sakura no chão e deu um chute em sua barriga, ela se encolheu e começou a soluçar, o monstro pegou o braço de Hana com força e a tirou do quarto, corri para a sacada.

-Sakura... – eu queria gritar, mas o medo e a sensação de impotência de três anos atrás tinha me consumido, com muito esforço Sakura se arrastou ate a porta e apoiou a cabeça no vidro.

"Por favor" li seus lábio novamente, ela chorava inconsolavelmente, ela fechou as cortinas e eu fiquei sem ação, eu tinha jurado proteger ela e a irmã e agora eu assistia tudo sem mover um músculo.

A angustia, o medo, a sensação de impotência e a tristeza tomarão conta de mim, deslizei pela grade ate sentar no chão frio, a imagem do carro dos meus pai no fim do penhasco me veio a mente, mas uma vez não seria bom o suficiente para ajudar uma pessoa que eu gosto, minha cabeça latejava, minha vista começou a embaçar, percebi que eram lagrimas, lagrimas que foram guardadas três anos atrás quando jurei que nunca mas choraria, me permiti chorar, chorei por Sakura, pelo meu pai, pela minha mãe e pela parte de Itachi que tinha ido com eles, Itachi estava com eles na hora do acidente mas graças a um milagre ele sobreviveu e so perdeu a visão do olho esquerdo, tudo culpa minha, culpa do bebe chorão que pediu para os pais voltarem para casa naquela nevasca porque estava com medo de ficar sozinho. Meu coração doeu mais com as lembranças, mas aos poucos a angustia, a sensação de impotência e o medo foram sendo substituídos pela raiva. Involuntariamente fechei a Mao com força, mordi meu lábio inferior ate sentir o gosto do sangue, meu corpo inteiro tremia, com dificuldade me levantei e fui ate o quarto, peguei meu celular e liguei para Naruto.

-So um minuto Sasuke! Já passo ai! So vou terminar de me arrumar.

-Eu não vou mais.

-O que? Por que?

-Tenho uma coisa mas importante para fazer. – desliguei o telefone, fui ate o meu armário peguei uma calca moletom e me troquei, sentei na poltrona e me pus a observar o quarto de Sakura, passaria a noite ali, vigiando caso acontecesse algo, e estava com uma coisa na cabeça, que ninguém tiraria, se Sakura chorasse mais uma vez, a pessoa que a machucou ia pagar caro, muito caro.

A noite foi muito longa, mas não dormi, nada nem ninguém machucaria minha Sakura... quero dizer... minha não... não importa! Nada nem ninguém machucaria Sakura.

Já era cinco e quarenta da manha e eu não havia dormido, me levantei da poltrona e fui ate o banheiro, tomei um banho gelado, botei uma calca jeans e uma blusa azul qualquer e sentei novamente na poltrona. Deu seis horas e eu vi o pai de Sakura saindo com o uniforme da oficina, era agora ou nunca, sem fazer absolutamente barulho nenhum fui ate o quintal de trás onde fica Thor, andei ate a pequena cerca que separava a minha casa da dela e a pulei com facilidade, andei pelo quintal dela e cheguei a porta dos fundos, rodei a maçaneta mas estava trancada, quando uma coisa me ocorreu, olhei para o tapete em baixo de mim e cruzei os dedos para que eles pensassem que nem Naruto, puxei o tapete e encontrei uma chave pequena e prata, destranquei a porta e entrei, estava na cozinha, comecei a andar para onde deveria ser a sala mas ouvi o barulho da escada, me escondi do lado do fogão, era apenas Hana, me levante e vi ela enchendo o pulmão para gritar .

-Shhhh... sou eu, Sasuke, seu vizinho lembra? – ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e retirei lentamente a Mao da boca dela.

-Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Não importa agora. Lembra que me pediu ajuda quando foi la em casa? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – por que pediu minha ajuda Hana? – ela abaixou a cabeça e segurou minha Mao, subimos as escadas e chegamos ao corredor, ela apontou uma marca de sangue na parede do lado de uma porta. – esse sangue e seu? – minha voz quase não saiu, a Mao de Hana tremia e seus pequenos olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Hana balançou a cabeça afirmando minha pergunta- quem fez isso com você Hana? Me diga o nome. – ela se encolheu depois levantou o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas para mim.

-Sanji... – ela disse secando uma lagrima.

-Seu pai... – não foi uma pergunta, estava tentando me forçar a acreditar naquilo mas ela acenou com a cabeça. Me abaixei ao nível dele e dei um beijo em sua testa. – vou ajudar vocês Hana, eu juro. – ela me abraçou forte e chorou no meu ombro, meu coração estava esmagado. Ela me soltou e me encarou, levantou lentamente a manga do pijama e me mostrou seu braço, tinha uma marca que ia do cotovelo ate o ombro.

-Como ele fez isso?

-Com o ferro de passar... – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e eu a abracei forte, esperei ate a respiração dela normalizar e me afastei.

-Cadê sua irmã Hana? – ela correu para o fim do corredor e entrou numa porta, me encostei na parede e fechei os olhos com força, não queria acreditar naquilo, ela so tinha seis anos, meu coração apertava mas cada vez que eu lembrava do que vi. Sentei no chão e esperei. A porta abriu novamente e Sakura saiu de la, vestindo o mesmo pijama de ontem, ela me encarou como se não acreditasse no que via, dei um sorriso de canto e ela começou a chorar, fui ate ela e a abracei.

-Fiz uma promessa não fiz? Jurei que não ia deixar ninguém machucar você nem sua irmã. – ela levantou o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas e sorriu. Meu coração relaxou um pouco.

-Achei que não ia mas querer saber...

-Ei, eu to aqui não to? Vou te ajudar. – a abracei mas forte, não gostava disso, parecia que eu não queria mas solta-la.

-Sasuke, isso pode ser perigoso, se meu pai descobrir e so ele estalar os dedos que te apagam do mapa. – aquilo sim me fez arrepiar, obvio que eu não iria falar isso para ela.

-Ele, nem ninguém vai saber disso. Mas quero que você me conte tudo, o que aconteceu ontem, desde quando ele faz isso com vocês, por que... e também vou precisa que confie em mim. – ela sorriu e se soltou do meu abraço, descemos de volta para cozinha.

-Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas sei que posso confiar em você. – ela se sentou na mesa e me deu uma xícara de café. – Começou quando a Hana nasceu, seis anos atrás, minha mãe tinha um amante e não queria cuidar de Hana, então deu para meu pai cuidar, ela era nova, tinha vinte e cinco anos e "precisava curtir a vida", eles brigaram feio naquele dia, então meu pai passou a culpar Hana do que tinha acontecido, quando ele começou a bater em Hana eu tentei ajudar mas acabei apanhando, então eu pedi para que ele deixasse Hana em paz e batesse so em mim, isso durou um tempo, mas depois ele começou a bater nas duas, no começo era so quando fazíamos besteira mas três meses atrás, depois que minha mãe morreu, ele sempre chega em casa bêbado e nos bate, as vezes em nem ta bêbado, mas sempre nos bate. Ele não queria que eu falasse com você por que seu pai era policial e ele sabe que o pai de Naruto também e. Na segunda feira que você me deixou aqui em frente eu achei que ele não estivesse em casa, mas ele viu quando nos chegamos, ele ficou muito irritado, me bateu e queimou Hana. Foi assim a semana inteira, ele chegava nos batia e ia dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido... – quando ela parou de falar seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando não chorar, mas não tava conseguindo, sabia que estava quase que no mesmo estado que ela, quando ela falou que tinha sido minha culpa que ela apanhou tanto eu percebi minha vista embaçar de leve. Passei minha Mao no cabelo dela e respirei fundo para minha voz não sair tremida.

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora. – ela me encarou por um tempo e se levantou para lavar as xícaras, me levantei logo atrás dela e coloquei minha xícara na pia, fiquei olhando ela lavar as coisas com cuidado, quando ela terminou ela se virou mas ficou encostada na pia. – Com medo?

-Um pouco... – ela abaixou o rosto e eu fui para frente dela, segurei seu queixo e levantei para fita-la, sem que eu pensasse as pontas dos meus dedos passaram pelo olho roxo e pelo lábio inchado, meu coração doeu quando senti mais alguma cicatrizes, ela fechou os olhos e minha Mao correu para a nuca dela enrolando no cabelo macio dela, um pequeno sorriu brotou nos lábios dela e eu me aproximei, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e muito convidativos, tentei me controlar para não beija-la, mas ela esticou o pescoço para frente fazendo nossos lábios so se encostarem, não estávamos nos beijando, estávamos perto, perigosamente perto, sentia Mao dela subir ate meu peito e apertar levemente minha camisa, automaticamente minha outra Mao passou para a cintura dela, não resisti, tive que beija-la.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Konoha's Mafia-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Mai:Ai para compensar o capitulo merda que foi o ultimo! Esse não foi muito bom não! mas já tava na hora ne! Queria enrolar mas um pouco, mas ai ia ficar muito grande e cansativo._

_Naruto:MAS FOI OTIMO MAI! _

_Tsunade:Não grita Naruto!_

_Naruto: Ta desculpa! _

_Deidara/com garrafa de sake: e isso ai minna! Espero que tenham gostado! Mas um cap feliz para vocês! Deixem reviews! Valeu a todos que mandaram!_

_Mai:quero muito postar essa semana! Então deixem reviews! Bjuus! Postei essa, por que o outro ia ficas muito solto então essa veio no pacote._

_Todos: JÁ NE!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Estatica-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	7. O primeiro encontro ou quase um encontro

Me separei de Sakura com a respiração ofegante (mas da parte dela do que da minha) e a abracei, senti seus finos braços rodeando minha cintura.

-Saky... – voz de sono da Hana fez Sakura me largar.

-Oi amor. – Sakura pegou Hana no colo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, Hana escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sakura e resmungou algo que fez Sakura rir. Senti meu coração aquecer, era bom ver que Sakura conseguia se manter forte na frente da irmã.

-Quero da uma volta do Central Park! Desde que chegamos você ainda não me levou la Saky! – Hana segurou os ombros da irmã e se afastou para olhar. Sakura soltou um risada gostosa e colocou Hana no chão.

-Ok. Só que ta meio cedo ainda, podemos ir depois do almoço o que você acha? – Sakura empurrou o nariz na irmã com o dedo indicador e sorriu, Hana correu e subiu as escadas.

-Ta! Depois do almoço! O Sasuke vai com a gente! – gritou ela já no segundo andar

-Não precisa ir com a gente se não quiser. – Sakura se virou para mim com a cabeça baixa.

-Só vou se você quiser. – segurei seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para ela olhar para mim, ela deu um sorriso tímido e se virou para ir para sala.

-Quero que você vá. Não conheço nada por aqui. – ela riu e se jogou no sofá.

-Tudo bem então, depois do almoço venho aqui pode ser? – Ela hesitou um momento, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos.

-Tudo bem! Meu pai não vem para casa almoçar hoje! Então não tem problema! – ela sorriu e me levou ate a porta de trás.

-Não precisa ter medo do seu pai Sakura. - ela respirou fundo e me encarou.

-Não tenho medo do meu pai Sasuke, tenho medo do que ele pode fazer se descobrir sobre você. Não tenho medo só por mim e por Hana, mas por você também. Não sei do que ele e capaz. – ela voltou a fitar o chão.

-Não precisa se preocupar. – dei um beijo na testa dela e sai. Pulei a cerca para minha casa, fiz um carinho em Thor e voltei para meu quarto. Já eram seis e quarenta e eu precisava urgentemente dormir, foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei no meu quarto, me joguei na cama e apaguei.

-FAAALA AE SASUKE! – dei um pulo na cama quando ouvi a voz do Naruto invadindo meu quarto.

-Cara, eu tava dormindo. – disse puxando as cobertas.

-Há! Nem vem! – ele puxou MINHAS cobertas e jogou no chão. – quero que você chame a Ino para sair hoje. – refleti sobre as palavras de Naruto e quando eu finalmente as entendi dei outro pulo.

-O QUE? Por que?

-Por que eu chamei a Hina para sair, só que ela disse que só vai se for outra pessoa. – Naruto deitou na poltrona próxima a janela e fechou os olhos.

-Não, eu não vou chamar a Ino para sair. – levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

-Ah! Sasuke! E só um almoço! – foi como se uma lâmpada se acendesse na minha cabeça.

-Tem que ser a Ino? – perguntei colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro e olhando para ele.

-Não... em quem esta pensando? – só dei uma olhada para ele, ele já sabia em quem eu estava pensando. – você nem fala direito com a vizinha Sasuke! Como pretende chama-la para sair? Principalmente que nos estamos suspeitando do pai dela.

-Digamos que... eu acabei conhecendo ela essa manha.

-OH! VOCE VAI ME CONTAR ESSA HISTORIA DIREITINHO!- respirei fundo e comecei a contar tudo para Naruto, sobre o que eu vi o pai dela fazer e sobre hoje de manha, Naruto não me interrompeu como pensei que faria, ele só concordava com a cabeça e sorria. Quando em fim terminei Naruto levantou em um pulo. – ESPERA AI! A HINA TEM UMA IRMA MAS NOVA! VOCE PODE LEVAR A SAKURA E A HANA E EU FALA PRA HINA LEVAR A HANABI!

-O que? Não grite. Por favor. – estava sentado na cama e resolvi deitar. A gritaria de Naruto e realmente irritante.

-A Hinata tem uma irmã de seis anos, e so eu pedia para ela levar a Hanabi e a Sakura leva a Hana, ai quando acabarmos de almoçar você acompanha elas ao Central Park, sacou? – so balancei a cabeça afirmando, não era uma ma ideia, todos sairiam felizes, ninguém perderia.

-Ok. –Fiquei parado fitando a janela dela, seria bem interessante se eu pudesse chama-la sem precisar ir na casa dela ou grita-la daqui, quando me lembrei, que da ultima vez que ela apareceu eu tinha começado a tocar violão, talvez ela tenha me ouvido e aparecido. – Talvez na seja uma ma ideia... – pensei alto.

-O que? – Me levantei peguei meu violão e fui para a varanda. – Sasuke, va chamar ela logo, daqui a pouco já e a hora do meu encontro e ... – Naruto se calou quando eu comecei a tocar e ela apareceu na varanda.

-Oi. – disse ela com um sorriso.

-E um jeito bem diferente de se comunicar... – Naruto aparecer atrás de mim e acenou para Sakura. Ela riu e se olhou para mim.

-Quer alguma coisa Sasuke?

-O Naruto tem um encontro mas tarde, so que a menina e tímida e so quer ir se outra pessoa for, eu estava pesando se... – nunca foi tão difícil para mim pedir para sair com uma garota, so que com ela pareci diferente, ela era tão sensível.

-Ele queria saber se você gostaria de ir com ele e levar sua irmã Sakura, isso que ele queria te perguntar. – Naruto se apoiou na grade e sorriu para Sakura. –AII SASUKE! NÃO ME BATE!

-E Sasuke! Não bata nele! Devia agradecer, se não fosse ele talvez eu estaria ate agora esperando você falar. – Naruto riu, e eu senti saudade daquela garota vulnerável de hoje cedo.

-Então? Você quer ir? – perguntei me aproximando da grade.

-Que horas?

-Meio-dia.

-Pode ser. Mas não esqueça que a Hana ainda acha que você vai no Central Park com ela. – ela sorriu e se virou para entrar. – Meio-dia te espero aqui então! – ela entrou no quarto e fechou a cortina.

-Devia me agradecer mesmo... AII! DA PRA PARAR DE ME BATER?

-Da pra você calar a boca? – perguntei com meu tom frio que sabia que assustava ele, ficamos um tempo em silencio encarando a cortina quando ele quebrou o silencio.

-Não tem medo Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto indo para dentro do quarto, segui e sentei na poltrona.

-De que?

-O pai da Sakura e maior barra pesada, não tem medo dele descobrir que vocês saíram e ele... – parei para pensar no que Naruto tinha dito, fazia sentido, mas não deixaria ele descobrir.

Já era meio-dia e eu já estava pronto, só faltava Naruto aparecer.

-Bora Sasuke! Tenho que pegar a Hina ainda! Ta esperando o que ai? Vamos logo! – Naruto me arrastou para fora de casa, andamos em passos rápidos ate a casa de Sakura e paramos em frente a porta. – Anda logo! Toca a droga da campainha! – lentamente levantei a Mao ate a campainha e apertei um vez, pedia com todas as minhas forcas para que elas demorassem.

-Sasuke! – senti algo se agarrando a minha cintura e quando olhei para baixo vi Hana agarrada a mim, ela era realmente uma graça, usava um vestido verde e os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em duas trancas laterais. Me abaixei ao nível dela me apoiando em um joelho e beijei sua testa sob a franja.

-Onde esta sua irmã Hana?

-Saky! O Sasuke chegou! – ela gritou para dentro de casa, logo ouvi passos na escada e vi Sakura mas ao fundo, ela usava uma saia jeans com uma calca preta por baixo e uma blusa branca comum de manga curta e seu cabelo estava solto, analisei seu rosto, a marca roxa não esta la, e o lábio inchado era quase imperceptível,ela sorriu e andou ate a porta.

-Oi meninos! – ela deu um beijo em cada lado da bochecha de Naruto e se virou para falar comigo, ela ia me dar um beijo na bochecha so que eu virei e roubei um selinho dela, ela ficou vermelha mas se recompôs quando Hana puxou sua blusa.

-Ei! Saky! Já estava na hora! Eu estou com fome! – ela sorriu para a mais nova e fechou a porta, guardou a chave no bolso e saímos. Um quarteirão depois paramos na frente de uma casa enorme de três andares completamente branca, Naruto ficou parado na frente da casa sem fazer nada.

-Vai la. – dei um empurrão em suas costas e ele começou a andar pelo longo caminho que levava a casa.

-Ele parece nervoso. – disse Sakura ao meu lado observando Naruto parado na porta da frente da casa.

-Acredite. Ele esta. – olhei para ela e depois olhei para Hana que segurava a Mao de Sakura nos separando.

-Esta com fome? – perguntei me abaixando na frente de Hana.

-Muita! Por que ele demora tanto? E so chamar ela! – disse Hana cruzando os braços impaciente.

-Vai La falar isso para ele. O que você que comer? – Não sei o que deu em mim para trata-la assim, nunca fui muito fã de criança.

-Hn... Peixe! - ela falou feliz, lembrei do pequeno incidente com o peixe no dia do jantar, sorri com a imagem que me veio a cabeça.

-Pode ser Sakura? – perguntei para ela me levantando.

-Você que sabe Sasuke. – A abracei e beijei sua testa, ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito, um carro preto passou devagar por nos, com a janela um pouco aberta, não consegui ver direito mas estava olhando para nos, olhos verdes, muito verdes, não me importei, dei um selinho em Sakura e o carro se foi, logo depois Naruto apareceu com Hinata ao seu lado, ele estava com o rosto pálido e tremia.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura se separando de mim para olhar para Naruto.

-Meu pai... ameaçou ele. – disse Hinata com o rosto corado.

Seguimos para o restaurante e comemos, ate que foi divertido, as meninas conversavam enquanto Hana e Hanabi brincavam, quando acabamos de comer eu tive que pagar(lembra quando eu disse que ninguém sairia perdendo? Bom, esqueça isso.). Naruto disse que levaria Hinata no Shopping depois a levaria no cinema, segui com Sakura para o Central Park. Hana brincou com as borboletas e no barquinho enquanto eu Sakura apenas observávamos, o dia passou tranquilo.

Andávamos com Hana segurando nossas mãos e brincando no nosso meio, assim que chegamos na porta de sua casa me abaixei para me despedir de Hana, quando levantei para me despedir de Sakura ela parecia apreensiva, as mãos fechadas em punhos ou olhos semi cerrados marejados e ela mordia o lábio inferior, ela abaixou a cabeça e eu a levantei.

-Vamos Hana. Temos que ir. – ela deu um aceno de cabeça para mim e entrou em casa, quando me virei para seguir caminho me deparei com o motivo de tanta apreensão de Sakura, o carro preto que vi mais cedo estava parado do outro lado da rua em frente a casa dela. Quem estava mais cedo no carro era o pai de Sakura, e ele nos viu.

_Sem reviews mas ta bom! Quero agradecer a quem ta lendo mesmo sem deixar reviews! Vou postar outro cap no domingo ou segunda, obrigada pela atenção de todos!_


	8. Sequestro Talvez

**_Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!_**

Cap especial para YokoNick-chan que ta acompanhando a fic! muito obrigada!

* * *

Tentei chama-la mas ela já tinha entrado em casa, corri em direção a minha, não sabia exatamente o que podia fazer mas minhas pernas nao me obedeciam, não parava de corre, entrei em casa, estava vazia, fui ate a cozinha e vi um bilhete em cima da bancada.

_"Estou na casa da Yue, qualquer coisa liga para meu celular._

_ -Itachi"_

Ok, Itachi esta com a namorada e Naruto em um encontro, não tenho direito de atrapalhar um dos dois por uma coisa que eu nem sei se vai realmente acontecer, me sentei na poltrona do quarto observando o quarto de Sakura, a cada minuto que passava sentia meu coração apertava mais. Ouvi a campainha e por um momento pensei ser Naruto, mas ele nunca toca a campainha, desci as escadas correndo e quase cai no ultimo degrau, quando abri a porta vi a ultima pessoa que pensaria.

-Ino, o que faz aqui?

-Nossa. Estava esperando uma recepção mais calorosa de sua parte Sasuke. – ela entrou e começou a subir as escadas. Fui atrás dela.

-Estou ocupado agora Ino. – ela entrou no meu quarto e se jogou na poltrona.

-Não parece. O que esta acontecendo Sasuke? Você esta diferente. – me sentei na cama e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos.

-Nada Ino, nada. – senti ela se sentando do meu lado e botando a Mao no meu ombro.

-Você parece tenso, nada que uma boa massagem não resolva. – ela se ajoelhou atrás de mim e começou a fazer a massagem, sabia que não era so isso que ela queria, mas não estava com cabeça para isso agora.

-Pare Ino, não quero nada. – ela passou para minha frente e se ajoelhou no chão e fez beicinho.

-Nada mesmo Sasuke?– ela mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou as duas mãos na minha coxa, ela ia se levantando e chagando perto do meu... vocês sabem.

-Ino... – queria parecer frio e faze-la parar, so que minha voz saiu em um sussurro, ela sabia como fazer isso. Ela parou de repente e se afastou, tirou a saia, a blusa e o sutiã, pegou um moletom dentro do meu armário e vestiu, acho que depois de tanto tempo de namoro ela sabe que eu gosto quando ela fica assim. Ela sentou no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado e me beijou, não conseguia parar de pensar na Sakura, mas talvez dar o que a Ino que me distraia um pouco, comecei a beija-la com a mesma vontade, minha Mao já estava embaixo da blusa, minha cabeça gritava que não, comecei a sentir uma repulsa incrível, eu já estava exitado mas não conseguia toca-la, era como se não fosse mais a Ino ali, e sim uma prostituta qualquer. Ela percebeu que eu tinha parado e me deitou na cama, ela começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça e eu peguei no sono.

Acordei quando senti Ino se levantando da cama, o barulho dos trovoes era forte e a chuva na janela deixava tudo mais obscuro. Ouvi a porta da frente abrir e a risada alta de Ino, não consegui entender o que falavam, mas uma voz conhecida me despertou.

_ Sakura._

Joguei as cobertas para o lado e fui ate a escada.

-Por favor Ino, eu preciso falar com ele.

-Vá embora rosinha! Ele não quer nada de você. – A voz irônica de Ino parecia assustar Sakura, não podia ver o rosto dela, so Ino dentro de casa fazendo questão de exibir que a camisa que ela estava usando era minha. – Vá embora! Não me ouviu? – ela bateu a porta com forca e se virou, desci as escadas e ela olhou assustada para mim.

-Quem era Ino?

-Ninguém. – ela veio me abraçar mas eu desviei e fui para a porta. – você estava dormindo, não queria te perturbar com coisas sem importância.

-Quando eu voltar, não quero você aqui. Vá embora. – Ino se assustou e subiu as escadas correndo, abria a porta e sai, o vendo frio e a chuva forte era cortante, vi Sakura quase perto de casa, ela usava um casaco com o capus protegendo a cabeça, estava descalça e com um short rosa curto.

-Sakura! – gritei, ela parou, mas não se virou. Depois continuou andando. Corri ate ela e segurei seus braços.

-Não sabia que tinha namorada Uchiha. – ela disse, podia sentir o ódio em sua voz, por mas que estivesse tremula.

-Não tenho... – Abracei seu corpo, senti ela segurando minhas mãos com força, depois ouvi seu choro. – O que ele fez com você? - ela se virou de frente para mim e encostou a cabeça no meu peito, a chuva aumentava cada vez mas e ela já estava toda encharcada, tentei levantar seu rosto mas ela desviou da minha Mao. – Olhe para mim Sakura. Me diga o que ele fez com você. – ela deixo o soluço escapar e tapou a boca, sua Mao estava toda cordada. Fechei os olhos e beijei sua testa, tentava me acalmar e não ir la e tentar matar um certo homem, a raiva borbulhava cada vez mais em mim, um vento frio soprou e percebi o capuz de Sakura escorregar para trás, ela tentou colocar novamente, me afastei e olhei para ela.

O desgraçado tinha cortado o cabelo dela, o lindo cabelo liso que ia ate depois do meio das costas agora estava na altura do ombro, estava desnivelado e sujo, a franja estava maior e o lado direito estava todo picotado. Passei a Mao pelo cabelo dela, ela abaixou a cabeça, segurei seu rosto e ela me encarou, começou a chorar, a raiva aumentou, não poderia ficar parado sem fazer nada.

-Cadê Hana? – ela se encolheu e me abraçou.

-Tranquei ela no quarto, ele não vai fazer nada por enquanto. – a voz dela estava tremida e fraca.

-Me de a chave. – ela esticou o braço para o pescoço e puxou uma chave presa no colar. – Agora vá para minha casa, não tem ninguém La. Tome um banho e descanse, chego La daqui a pouco. –Ela soltou um soluço alto e me abraçou mais forte. Me soltou e correu para minha casa.

Não entraria pela porta da frente, dei a volta, peguei um casaco que estava preso na corda, e abri a porta, passei pela sala sem me preocupar com o barulho que fazia, o monstro estava na sala assistindo TV.

-Quem que...? Uchiha? Quem você pensa que...? – não dei atenção ao o que ele falava, não conseguia olhar no rosto dele sem soltar um palavrão bem bonito, terminei de subir as escadas e parei em frente a uma porta rosa escrito Hana.

-Hana? Esta ai? – perguntei batendo na porta.

-Sasuke? – ela perguntou baixinho la de dentro. Andei que pudesse abri a porta senti algo me empurrou para trás com forca, olhei para o pai dela e me levantei me escorando na parede.

-QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE E PARA SAIR INVADINDO A CASA DOS OUTROS ASSIM? – Perguntou ele vindo para cima de mim. Desviei do primeiro soco, mas um chute me acertou em cheio no estomago.

-Alguém bem melhor que você! – gritei e avancei nele, ele caiu no chão, e nos rolamos, ele tentou me acertar vários socos, alguns me acertaram, outros ele acertou direto no chão, o aceitei algumas vezes também, so que ele era bem maior que eu. Ele pegou um vaso de vidro que estava em cima da mesinha do nosso lado e tentou me acertar, o desviei por muito pouco, rolei para cima dele, nesse ato alguns cacos de vidro me arranharam, dava os socos mais forte que podia, estava com raiva, minha Mao já estava machucada e sangrando, quando descobri que aquilo não levaria a nada bati a cabeça dele no chão, ele apagou. Levantei o mais depressa que pude voltei a porta de Hana.

-Hana, sou eu Sasuke.Não precisa se preocupar, estou aqui. – abri a porta do quarto e fui recebido por um abraço de Hana, ela chorava e gritava. – fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem agora. – peguei o casaco do chão e enrolei ela, peguei ela no colo e quando começamos a descer as escadas a luz piscou e se apagou, Hana escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e me apertou. – esta tudo bem. – Saímos da casa e eu corri para a minha porta da frente, abri a porta rápido e entrei com Hana, a chuva não parava um instante, estava mais forte agora, subi as escadas para o meu quarto e abri a porta, Sakura olhava pela janela chorando, coloquei Hana no chão, Sakura se virou e abraçou Hana com todas as suas forças.

-Hana... Você esta bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Sakura examinava a irmã e não parava de chorar.

-Estou bem Saky! O Sasuke me salvou! – Sakura olhou para mim e correu em minha direção.

-Obrigada. – ela me abraçou e chorou, dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e a afastei.

-E melhor vocês descansarem um pouco. – fui ate o meu armário e peguei dois casacos de moletom e um samba – canção que eu nunca tinha usado. Entregue um casaco bem grande para Hana e o outro casaco junto com a samba – canção para Sakura. – o banheiro e ali, podem usar a banheira se quiser. Vou la embaixo preparar algo para vocês comerem. – deixei as duas sozinhas no meu quarto e fui para a sala, peguei o telefone e disquei o numero da casa de Naruto.

_-Alo?_

-Senhora Kushina?

_-Quem e?_

-E o Sasuke.

-_A oi querido!Quanto tempo! Em que posso ajuda-lo_?

-O Senhor Minato esta?

_-Esta sim, espere um minuto_. – ouvi barulho de TV ao fundo depois a voz de Minato, pai de Naruto.

_-Sasuke?_

-Senhor Minato, preciso de ajuda.

-_Não me diga que você fez alguma besteira._

-Acho que sim...

-_Muito ruim?_

-O senhor classificaria sequestro como muito ruim?

* * *

Yoooooooooo! mas um cap para minha flores lindas que me deixam feliz com reviews! obrigada a todas! espero que tenho gosta! e so vou postar com pelo menos um review! umazinha nao mata ninguem ne? entao por favoooooor! mande reviews deliciosas! Kissus *3* amoces! Estou feliz por que recebi DUAS reviewas entao vou postar mas cedo em homenagem as meninas que leram! nao so por isso mas e que no domingo tenho festival de danca entao nao vou entrar e na segunda meu PC vai pro concerto! enta aii!


	9. Chapter 9

_-SEQUESTRO? Ta brincando comigo ne Sasuke? _

-Não, preciso da sua ajuda.

-_Não Sasuke. Você precisa de um advogado isso ..._

-Pode me ouvir antes de me julgar?

_-Ok... pode falar..._

-Sabe nossos novos vizinhos os Haruno?

_-O que tem eles?_

-Fiz amizade com a mas velha, a Sakura, ela me contou que o pai dela batia nela. – respirei fundo para não me alterar. – Ela veio aqui hoje me pedir ajuda, ela estava toda machuca, e estava sozinha, fiquei preocupada com a irmã dela e voltei para pega-la. O pai dela me atacou e nos brigamos, deixei ele desacordado e peguei a Hana, não sei o que eu faço Sr. Minato, preciso de ajuda.

-_Ok, as meninas estão na sua casa?_

-Estão.

_-Ok..._ – ouvi o suspiro dele do outro lado da linha – _Não saia de casa, fique com elas, vou mandar uma viatura ate a casa deles, não se preocupe, eu falo com Itachi e vou conversar com o delegado. Cada encrenca que você se mete em garoto..._

-Faz parte da adolescência.

-_Faz parte... bom Sasuke. Agora tenho que desligar,falo com você depois._

-Sr. Minato.

_-Sim?_

-Obrigado. – Desliguei o telefone e fui para a cozinha, fiz três sanduiches e subi para o quarto, cheguei la encontrei Sakura deitada na cama abraçada com Hana que parecia dormir. Sentei na cama ao lado delas e coloquei a bandeja na mesinha ao lado.

-Ate que ela dormiu rápido, geralmente ela demora a pegar no sono. – disse Sakura tirando Hana de seus braços se sentando ao meu lado.

-Isso e bom! Sakura... eu chamei a policia. – pensei que ela ia ficar com raiva e ia gritar comigo, mas ela abaixou a cabeça e riu.

-Não vai adiantar. Ele já deve ter fugido. – ela deu um olhada pela janela escura e me encarou. – e o que a gente faz quando alguém descobre.

-Vai ser diferente agora, você não vai fugir mais. – passei a Mao pelo cabelo dela e me aproximei, fiquei meio recioso no começo mas ela já tinha se dado ao trabalho se me beijar, botei uma Mao na nuca dela e a outra na cintura, ela enlaçou meu pescoço e ficamos assim por um tempo, nos separamos so quando ouvi o barulho da porta da frente.

-Sasuke! – era Itachi. Levantei da cama e desci as escadas.

-Itachi.

-Sasuke! Em que porra você tava pensando quando atacou aquele homem? As meninas estão ai? – eu já ia responder so que Naruto e Minato entraram.

-Sasuke, tem certeza que você deixou ele apagado? – perguntou Minato se aproximando.

-Tenho. Ele fugiu...

-Fugiu... conseguimos provas o suficiente para incrimina-lo so que de nada fale sem o depoimento das meninas.

-Tem alguma ideia de onde ele possa estar? – perguntei.

-Não fazemos ideia, achamos passagens de avião para Roma para semana que vem. So que estão as três la. Ele ainda esta em Nova York.

-Ele não vai sair por enquanto. So quando vocês desistirem de procura-lo e irem para outro lugar, e assim que ele faz. – Sakura descia as escadas lentamente, sua voz estava insegura e seu corpo tremia.

-Essa e a Sakura? – perguntou Minato. Ela acenou com a cabeça e terminou de descer as escadas, ela se agarrou no meu braço e se escondeu um pouco atrás de mim.

-Onde esta Hana? – perguntou Naruto.

-La em cima. – Eu acenei com a cabeça para Naruto e ele subiu, tanto eu quanto o pai dele sabíamos da habilidade de Naruto com crianças, por isso em casos mais pessoais que envolvam crianças com menos de oito anos Minato sempre leva Naruto para conversar com as crianças.

-Você sabe onde ele pode estar Sakura? – ela disse que não com a cabeça. – Sasuke, teremos que levar as duas para o conselho tutelar, você sabe disso não sabe? – eu sabia, mas não queria deixar Sakura sozinha. De novo não.

-Eu fico com ela. Fico responsável por ela ate tudo se ajeitar. – disse Itachi pela primeira vez desde que Minato chegou.

-Tem certeza disso Itachi? – perguntou Minato com um ar desconfiado.

-Tenho. – Naruto descia as escadas com Hana ao seu lado, ela correu para o meu lado e segurou minha Mao.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrei me abaixando ao nível de Hana. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Bom, já vimos que Sasuke tem mesmo uma ligação com elas, então não vejo problema. Sasuke, evite deixar as meninas sozinhas, Itachi, qualquer movimento estranho ao redor da casa não pense duas vezes em me ligar, Naruto, tome cuidado, não sabermos com o que estamos lidando, então se vocês também ver alguma coisa me avise. E meninas, daqui a pouco serão interrogadas, não precisam ficar nervosas, so digam a verdade. Com licença. – ele saiu, o barulho das sirenes e as luzes encheram a sala quando ele abriu a porta.

-Vocês vai contar tudo direitinho agora. – logo depois as meninas foram chamadas para interrogatório enquanto eu e Naruto contávamos tudo para Itachi, desde o dia do jantar ate hoje. Itachi já tinha concordado em ajudar, como a condição de não escondermos nada dele.

Já eram onze da noite e eu não conseguia dormir, apenas Hana dormia, Sakura ficava olhando pela janela, e eu ficava vigiando para que ela não fizesse nada de errado.

-Você precisa dormir. – disse para ela. Ela se virou andou ate o colchão que eu dormia no chão, se sentou e recostou a cabeça no meu peito.

-Estou com medo. Ele vai voltar. – a abracei e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

-Eu sei. Mais ele não vai fazer nada com vocês duas. – a senti sorrir. Acariciei seu rosto e o levantei, dei um beijo de leve nos lábios dela e encostei-me à cama. Comecei a fazer carinho em sua cabeça e aos poucos senti ela relaxar, logo depois ela já tinha pegado no sono, não consegui leva-la ate a cama, gostava tanto dela ali, deitada comigo, simplesmente deixei, adormeci naquela posição, encostado na cama com Sakura apoiada em mim.

No dia seguinte aquela posição me rendeu um belo torcicolo, mas só em levantar e sentir ela ali comigo valia a pena. Estava na cozinha com Itachi, Yue, Hana, Sakura e Naruto, estávamos conversando qualquer coisa enquanto as meninas faziam o almoço. Yue era bem bonita, tinha cabelos pretos com mechas vermelhas e olhos azuis, ela conheceu Itachi quando ele ia para o hospital para a reabilitação visual, ela e cega do olho direito, perdeu a visão enquanto surfava, ela caiu e bateu em um coral, ela diz que o maior sonho dela e voltar a surfar.

-Prontinho! – disseram as três juntas, a comida estava tampada, e nos três ficamos meio assustados com o que podia estar ali, ates que eu pudesse abrir a bandeja o celular de Naruto tocou.

-Oi Pai... Ah sim! Peça para ela vir para ca! – todos ficamos em silencio, Sakura riu cúmplice para mim, já sabíamos que era. Dois minutos depois a campainha tocou, Naruto correu para atender e logo depois apareceu na cozinha.

-Pessoal essa e a Hinata, minha... namorada. – Hinata corou com a ultima palavra.

-Bom dia... – disse baixinho.

-Que bom que fizemos comida o suficiente! – disse Yue.

-Desculpem, eu não queria incomodar.

- Não esta incomodando. – eu disse.

-Sente-se e coma conosco! – Sakura puxou Hinata para seu lado. Almoçamos e conversamos bastante. Quando deu quatro e meia ainda estávamos na mesa do almoço, conversávamos sobre banalidades.

-Ei Sasuke! Vamos dar uma volta no Central Park? – disse Naruto.

-Vamos! – Hana disse animada. Olhei meio receoso para Itachi, ele entendeu o por que de minha preocupação.

-Pode ir Sasuke, eu e Yue vamos ficar em casa. Qualquer coisa e so ligar. – ele tentou me confortar. – Leve o Thor. – respirei fundo, não tinha como um passeio no Central Park dar errado não e?

-Ok. Pegue o rex então Naruto, vou trocar de roupa para irmos. – Hana pulou de alegria, Hinata deu um risinho tímido assim como Sakura e Naruto saiu correndo para casa.

-Vamos nos trocar Hana. – Sakura já ia saindo da cozinha quando Hana esticou o braço para mim. Peguei ela e coloquei no meu ombro. – Você tem que parar de mimar ela Sasuke. Ela já tem seis anos, sabe andar muito bem!

-Ah! Saky! Deixa vaai! – disse Hana.

-Não! Vai querer deixar o Sasuke com dor nas costas? – Hana vez beicinho, quando chegamos no quarto tirei ela do meu ombro e elas correram para a caixa que Naruto tinha deixado la essa manha com algumas coisas delas. Hana pegou algumas roupas e foi para o banheiro e eu fui ate o meu armário pegar alguma roupa.

-Sasuke... – ouvi a voz de Sakura atrás de mim. Me virei para encara-la, ela estava com a cabeça baixa e sentada na cama, me abaixei na frente dela e levantei seu rosto.

-Diga. – disse fazendo ela me encarar.

-Por que esta fazendo isso?

-Por que eu estou fazendo isso... – não sabia a resposta, pensei em alguma coisa mas nada me vinha a mente. – Sabe como meus pais morreram Sakura? – ela disse que não com a cabeça. – Três anos atrás meus pais tinham uma festa muito importante da empresa para ir, essas festas chiques sabe, com mulheres de vestidos longos e homens de terno, não quis ir nessa festa por esse motivo, eu nunca gostei de usar terno, pedi para ela me deixar em casa e ir, ela ficou meio relutante no começo mais depois acabou deixando eu ficar, eles foram , Itachi foi no carro dele, nessa noite eu sai, fui para uma boate, acabei brigado com a Ino, estava chateado, quando cheguei em casa extravazei minha raiva não primeira coisa que vi na minha frente, o vaso da minha mãe, em um ataque de raiva taquei o vaso no chão, já não estava muito bem, tinha bebido um pouco, me senti tonto e cai, patético não e? enfim, me machuquei feio e liguei para minha mãe, não me toquei que estava nevando essa hora, eles não chegaram em casa, apenas Itachi, três semana depois usando uma bandagem no olho esquerdo, ele me contou que o carro dele tinha quebrado e que teve que vir com meus pais, ele me contou o que tinha acontecido, e nesse dia eu jurei, jurei para mim mesmo que nunca mas choraria por ninguém, nem por nada, já que foram minha lagrimas patéticas que causaram a morte dos meus pais. Antes de sair de casa aquela noite ela disse para mim a mesma frase que você me disse no dia que eu jurei ajudar vocês, "confio em você.", talvez seja por isso, talvez seja por orgulho de não deixar você se ferir como causei a minha mãe e ao meu pai ou talvez seja...

-Seja...

-Talvez seja por que eu gosto muito de você.

* * *

Yooooo minna! nem acredito que voces gostaram do cap anterior! quero agradecer muuuuito as reviews que eu ganhei tao rapido! fiquei tao feliz!

Agradecimentos especiais a: Elizabeth U. Potter, cyssauchiha, kaiane, mais uma vez a YokoNick-chan e a **susan n.n**

**Ha! e ai cats, o que acharam do quase-declaracao do Sasuke? eu queria colocar ele falando que ama ela, mas vou deixar essa preciosa frase para mas tarde! E supresinhaaa _as tres primeiras a deixarem PM nesse cap ganha trechos do proximo capitulo!_ Isso aiii! continuem acompanhando! bjuus da Saky!**


	10. Fuga

_ Disclaimer: Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem!_

* * *

Ela pareceu meio desapontada no começo, mas depois abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, sempre gostei de vê-la sorrir, não sei, fico meio idiota quando estou com ela, que ninguém nunca saiba disso.

-Saky! – gritou Hana de dentro do banheiro.

-Oi amor! – respondeu Sakura se levantando, antes que ela pudesse se afastar eu puxei ela e colei nossos lábios, senti ela passando a mão pelo meu ombro e pedi passagem com a língua, aprofundei mais o beijo, ate o MALDITO oxigênio faltar. Sakura se afastou com o rosto vermelho e sorriu para o chão, ele foi em direção ao banheiro e entrou, peguei qualquer roupa dentro da armário, me troquei e desci para a cozinha.

-_And there's hearts all over the world tonight, Said there's hearts all over the world tonight- _entrei na cozinha e vi Itachi ajeitando algumas coisas e cantando,cheguei mais perto e me sentei na bancada-_ Hey lil' mama, ooh you're a stunner Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and…_

_ -I'm so glad to be yours, You're a class of your own and – _comecei a cantar com ele. - _Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me I swear the whole world stops…_

-Você ta bem cara? – perguntou Itachi.

-Estou.

-E a vizinha não e?

_-You mean to me what I mean to you And together baby there is nothing we won't do_.

-Gosta dela?

-Acho que sim.

-_Girl you're my all And, oh, I'm into you and Girl no one else would do With every kiss and every hug_

-_You make me fall in love And now I know I can't be the only one I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight With the love of their life who feel_

-_girl With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... __Oh girl_ – Naruto entrou na cozinha e cantou com a gente essa parte, Hinata entrou tímida atrás dele.

-Oh! Isso foi por causa da vizinha? – perguntou Naruto se sentando na bancada e puxando Hinata para ficar no meio das suas pernas.

-Da para vocês pararem? – Ta, eu sei que PROVAVELMENTE eu estou apaixonado pela Sakura, mas da pra parar de ficar explanando?

-Podemos ir? – perguntou Sakura da porta da cozinha.

-Claro, vamos logo. – pulei na bancada e dei um selinho nela.

-Acho que sim... aham Sasuke, sei... – ouvi Naruto e Itachi me zoando.

-Acho que sim o que? – perguntou Sakura olhando para eles.

-Nada. Vamos Naruto. – puxei Sakura para fora da cozinha. Andamos ate a sala e prendi Thor, que já estava me esperando la, sim ele e muito bem educado.

-Não sabia que você tinha cachorro. – disse Hana se aproximando,

-Ele so fica no quintal de trás, so entra quando o chamamos. – ela levantou a mão para fazer carinho em Thor que começou a lambe-la. Saímos de casa e Naruto já estava esperando com Rex.

-Partiu. – fomos andando em silencio, quinze minutos depois chagamos ao Central Park, sentamos de baixo da cerejeira e ficamos o Sol que começava a se por.

Depois de um tempo em silencio, sim, SILENCIO, fiquei desconfiado e olhei para o lado, ele fazia carinho na cabeça de Hinata que dormia encostada em seu peio, ele estava com um sorriso idiota no rosto, ele me encarou e olhou para ver se Sakura e Hana estam acordadas, elas também estavam dormindo, ele olhou para uns banquinhos perto de nos e depois voltou a olhar para mim.

-Sabe quem e? – ele apontou com a cabeça para um homem que estava sentado no banco.

-Não...

-Esta aqui desde que chegamos, não sei quem e. Pensei que pudesse ser um dos homens do meu pai mas não e. – olhei para o homem, ele usava roupas largas e um boné, por mas que fosse quase noite.

-Acho melhor irmos. – ele acenou com a cabeça e começou a acordar Hinata, me virei para o lado e dei um beijo na testa de Sakura, ela se espreguiçou e sem querer acordou Hana.

-O que houve? – ela perguntou, pensei em falar a verdade mais ia assusta-;la

-Nada so esta tarde, vamos? – ela acenou com a cabeça e depois de levantou, ajudou Hana prendi Thor na coleira e começamos a caminhar com Naruto e Hinata.

Eu e Naruto andávamos mais atrás enquanto as três meninas caminhavam juntas. Olhei para trás e vi o homem andando mais atrás na mesma velocidade,passei a coleira de Thor para Naruto,ele percebeu que o homem ainda estava atrás da gente e ao mesmo tempo seguramos a mão das meninas, Sakura segurou a mão de Hana e eu apertei o passo, olhei para o lado vi Naruto meio apreensivo, peguei o celular no bolso e olhei novamente para trás, ele ainda estava nos seguindo em passos mas rápidos, ele levantou o rosto rapidamente, mas o suficiente para eu ver quem era.

Olhos verdes, muito verdes, os mesmo olhos que nos olhou de dentro do carro. Os mesmos olhos de Sakura. Era o pai dela.

Peguei o celular e liguei para o pai de Naruto.

-Estamos sendo seguidos.

_-Estão com as meninas?_

-Pensei que nada pudesse acontecer, era so um passeio.

-_Não e culpa sua, mande Naruto ir para a outra saída, e você venha para a leste, mandarei uma viatura._

-A leste esta mais longe.

-_Eu_ _sei, e só para ganhar tempo. Corra Sasuke_. – desliguei o telefone e fiz o que ele mandou, dei um discreto aceno para Naruto e ele entendeu, ele seguiu reto, o caminho normal de casa, e eu fui para o lado direito segurando a mão de Sakura.

-Onde vamos Sasuke? – olhei para trás e vi o pai dela virar com rapidez.

-Corre.

-O que? – ela ia olhar para trás so que não seu tempo, segurei a mão dela firme e arrastei ela numa corrida.

Corri o mas rápido que podia, já aviamos corrido um bom tempo, faltava pouco para a saída do parque, minha pernas ardiam igualmente meu pulmão, olhei para trás e vi Sakura com lagrimas escorrendo meu rosto vermelho e Hana no mesmo estado, so na chorava, meu corpo intero protestava, estava cansado, minha respiração da vez mas difícil, mas a frente vi a saída do parque, continuei correndo ate perto dela quando uma viatura cruzou na saída.

-Entre no carro! – gritei para as meninas, elas não pararam de correr, Sakura deu uma ultima olhada para trás com lagrimas nos olhos e entrou no carro, me virei e vi o homem correndo no sentido ao contrario, corri em direção a ele, passamos por um casal de velinhos, espantamos pombos e derrubei alguns ciclistas, o homem parecia mas cansado que eu, ele estava perdendo a velocidade, ele pulou a cerca e entrou na parte mais escura do parque, passamos por um parquinho abandonado e alguns vergalhões, ele tropeçou mas não caiu, com as minhas ultimas energias corri mas rápido e pulei em cima dele, ele virou e nos ficamos cara a cara, agarrei a gola da blusa dele e dei um soco na boca dele que começou a sangrar, ele rolou para cima de mim e me deu vários socos, senti o sangue escorrendo pelo meu nariz e pela boca, empurrei as pernas dele para cima e ele passou por cima de mim caído de costas do outro lado.

-Desgraçado! – ele gemeu de dor, ele levantou com dificuldade, agarrei a gola da camisa dele e o pressionei contra uma arvore.

-Deixe-a em paz! – gritei dando um murro na barriga dela, ele pulou e cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

-Não vai tira-las de mim! – ele me acertou entre as minhas perna e eu cai no chão, segurei a barra da calca dele e ele me deu um chute no rosto, eu estava exausto e com dor, lembrei de Sakura chorando, dele fazendo a mesma coisa com ela, a raiva gritou dentro de mim, comecei a chorar, tanto de raiva quanto de dor. Voltei a correr, quando o alcancei ele se virou para mim com um objeto na mão, ele foi andando de vagar ate a luz do poste, era uma arma, meu coração disparou mais ainda, ele puxou o gatilho.

-ELA E MINHA! MORRA!– ele gritou e atirou, meu joelho fraquejou, minha cabeça latejou, olhei para o chão, pequenas gotas de sangue caiam, no começo nada, depois uma dor insuportável do lado direito, coloquei a mão um pouco abaixo da costela, cai de joelhos apoiando uma mão no chão, senti o sangue quente jorrando na minha mão, meus sentidos foram sumindo as poucos, não sentia maIs meu corpo, a boca foi ficando seca e a vista escura.

-Sasuke! – foi a ultima coisa que ouvi.

* * *

Moments Reviews.

**Rizz**: _Sabe flor, e bem triste dizer, mais e uma fic real, claro acrescentei detalhes, mais ela e contada pelo namorado de uma amiga minha que passou por isso, ele me conta e eu escrevo na versao SasuXSaku, o capeta do pai dela, gracas a deus hoje esta preso, e ela bom... ela nao esta viva... mais enfim, e uma fic com um final lindo e digo para voc nao parar de ler, realmente vale a pena ler o final! Obrigada por acompanhar!_

**Cyssauchiha**: _Tambem acho muito cedo, o eu te amo fi para um momento mais crucial! espero que esteja gostando bjuuus!_

**StellaUchiha:** _que bom que ta gostando floor! nao pare de leeer! bjokas!_

Yoooo! muito feliz com as reviiiews!mais um cap proces! o que acharam do trecho do proximo cap? mesmo esquema para esse! obrigadaaa as meninas que deixaram review! gostei muuuito!

_kissusANDhugs da Maaai!_


	11. Volta para casa

Tentei abrir os olhos mas a claridade incomodava mesmo sem abri-los, um bip irritante preencheu meus ouvidos.

-Sasuke? Pode me ouvir? – Era Itachi, aos poucos fui lembrando do que tinha acontecido.

Eu correndo com Sakura e Hana.

O pai delas apontando a arma para mim e depois...

Depois um disparo... Que merda cara eu levei um tiro!

O teto da ambulância.

Um choro desesperando... Tentei levantar a mão para abrir os olhos so que um dor infernal consumiu meu corpo. Aos poucos fui abrindo meus olhos, olhei para o lado e vi uma sombra negra que aos poucos foi tomando forma.

-Itachi...

-Fala cara... você levou um tiro em! – Itachi não parecia nervoso como eu pensei que estaria.

-E... acho que sim. – me sentei na cama e esfreguei os olhos. – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Você não dormiu, desmaiou, por umas seis horas acho.

-Seis horas? Deus, que horas são agora?

-Meia noite. Deve descansar Sasuke, o ferimento não foi grave, vai ser liberado amanha.

-Cadê Sakura?

-Esta na casa do Naruto, ela e a irmã, não se preocupe com elas, se preocupe com você agora.

-Ele fugiu.

-Sabemos. Foram atrás dele só que não o alcançaram.

-Eu não fiz nada. Eu deixei ele fugir, foi culpa minha... De novo. – Minha cabeça começou a latejar e meus olhos encheram de lagrimas.

-De novo? Ainda se culpa pela morte dos nossos pais Sasuke?

-FOI culpa minha, fui quem pediu para minha mãe voltar, e culpa minha você ser cego! – meu peito ardia, as lagrimas já tinham vazado, nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com Itachi antes.

-Nada foi culpa sua Sasuke! Pare de falar assim! Não foi você quem matou eles! – as lagrimas já corriam no rosto de Itachi também.

-Eu não consegui protegê-los, e também não vou conseguir proteger ela. VAI SER TUDO CULPA MINHA DE NOVO!

-DEIXE DE SER IDIOTA SASUKE! VOCE NÃO PENSA? PENSE NOS PONTOS POSITIVOS! SE QUER QUE A CULPA SEJA SUA ENTAO QUE TENHA SIDO SUA CULPA QUE EU CONHECI O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, QUE SEJA SUA CULPA QUE NOSSA MAE PAROU DE SOFRE COM O CANCER, QUE SEJA SUA CULPA QUE MINATO E KUSHINA VOLTARAM! SE EU NÃO TIVESSE FICADO CEGO, NÃO CONHECERIA YUE, NOSSA MAE TINHA CANCER E ANTES DE MORRER IA SOFRER MUITO MAIS, EU NÃO SABIA ! ELA ME CONTOU NO DIA DO ACIDENTE. MINATO E KUSHINA ESTAVAM SEPARADOS NA EPOCA DO ACIDENTE, QUANDO ELA DESCOBRIU QUE NOSSA MAE TINHA MORRIDO FOI SE CONSOLAR COM MINATO ENTAO ELES VOLTARAM. E NÃO POSSO ESQUECER QUE E CULPA SUA TAMBEM, UMA MENINA MARAVILHOSA ESTAR CHORANDO PORQUE VOCE LEVOU UM TIRO NO LUGAR DELA! ENTAO PARE DE SE LAMENTAR E LUTE POR QUEM VOCE AMA! POR NADA DO QUE VOCE FEZ ATE AGORA PODE TER SIDO EM VAO!– Fiquei sem ação, nunca tinha pensado dessa maneira, tudo que ele disse era verdade, mas estava ocupado demais me culpando para ver que querendo ou não, a dor de todos já tinha passado e se tornado alegria.

-Itachi... – ele se virou de costas e colocou as mãos no rosto. – Itachi... – ele se virou para mim novamente, ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou, ele não fazia isso a uns três anos, acho que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz! Ele deu um tapa na minha cabeça e sorriu. -Irmãozinho tolo...

-Também te amo Itachi .

No dia seguinte as dez horas da manha tive alta do hospital, Itachi e eu estávamos indo para casa no carro dele, o céu estava limpo mas não estava que quente. Ninguém sabia que eu sairia do hospital hoje, resolvi fazer uma surpresa para Sakura. Assim que Itachi parou o carro ele deu a volta e me ajudou a descer.

-Eu sei andar sozinho Itachi! – larguei o braço dele e ele me acompanhou ate a porta de madeira, toquei a campainha e ouvi a voz de Kushina do lado de dentro.

-So um segundo! – um tempo depois uma mulher ruiva com um avental verde cheio de vaquinhas rosa abriu a porta.

-Sasuke! Santo Deus, como você esta?

-Estou ótimo Dona Kushina.

-Já falei para me chamar apenas de Kushina.

-Desculpe Kushina. – ela deu um sorriso doce e deu passagem para eu e Itachi entrarmos.

-Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Sakura e Hana estão la trás, pode ir la! – acenei com a cabeça e segui para a área da piscina. Atravez da porta de vidro vi Naruto abraçado com Hinata que ria timidamente e Sakura fazendo cócegas em Hana, Minato apareceu segurando um prato com bolo e se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

-Vai la. – disse Itachi.

-Acho melhor deixa-la aqui.

-O que?

-Já vimos que o pai dela pode facilmente me matar, não acho que ele va fazer isso com o filho de um policial.

-Acho que ela prefere ficar com você. Alem do mais, acho que Hinata não ia gostar muito da ideia de uma concorrente. – ri da frase de Itachi e abri a porta de vidro, todos estavam de costas para mim, apenas Hana que fazia algumas gracinhas em pe me viu.

-Sasuke! – ela gritou e veio correndo em minha direção, ela pulou no meu colo e me abraçou.

-Au... isso dói.

-Estava com saudade de você! – ela disse descendo do meu colo, e abraçando minha cintura.

-Também estava Hana! Espero que não tenha irritado muito sua irmã. – Me abaixei ao nível dela e beijei sua testa.

-Sasuke... – ouvi o sussurro de Sakura um pouco atrás, me levantei com certa dificuldade e sorri para ela.

-Aha! Sasuke! Não acredito! Fiquei com tanto medo! – ela me abraçou e chorou no meu ombro, ignorei toda dor naquela hora, fiz carinho na cabeça dela e beijei sua bochecha.

-Estou aqui agora. Não precisa se preocupar. – levantei sua rosto de beijei cada centímetro, quando cheguei nos lábios ela se levantou na porta dos pés e me beijou com forca, aprofundei o beijo cada vez mais.

-Cahãn. – olhei para trás e vi Naruto e Minato sorrindo, Sakura me deu um selinho e pegou a mão de Hana.

-Não vai dar um abraço no seu melhor amigo? – eu disse com ironia, abri os braços para Naruto, ele soltou Hinata, veio em minha direção e me abraçou.

-Pensei que você ia morrer cara!

-Eu já te disse que eu sou foda!

-E idiota também!

-Faz parte... – larguei Naruto e me virei para Minato.

-Precisamos conversar. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei... mas primeiro preciso comer a comida da Dona Kushina, to morto de fome.

-JÁ DISSE QUE E SO KUSHINA! – Gritou ela de dentro da casa.

-O.o...

-Imagina quando eu disse que comecei a namorar. – disse Naruto com voz de medo.

-Nem quero.

-Então vamos almoçar! – disse Minato nos guiando para dentro de casa. Segurei a mao de Sakura e coloquei Hana no meu ombro como Saco de batata. Todos rimos e entramos na casa, Kushina estava na sala olhando para a TV.

-_Ainda esta a solta o homem acusado de agredir as próprias filhas e balear o namorado da mais velha. Sanji Haruno foi visto ontem a noite no Central Park antes de baelar Sasuke Uchiha, namorado de Sakura filha de Sanji, não se sabe o paradeiro das meninas muito menos de Sanji, a policia pede para aqueles que o virem ligarem para o numero a baixo_. – um numero vermelho piscou na parte de baixo da tela e logo em seguida a foto do pai de Sakura apareceu, logo depois uma foto minha deitado na maca sendo colocado na ambulância, meu celular tocou o numero de Ino piscando na tela, recusei a chamada, logo depois o telefone de Naruto, ele não atendeu. – _Esperamos pistas do agressor e pedimos para aqueles que o virem não ficarem perto, ele tentou matar o filho de um ex-policial, não se sabe o que ele e capaz de fazer com os civis_. – disse um policial a repórter.

-Já vazou para mídia. – disse Kushina.

-Isso pode ser um problema. – disse Minato se sentando no sofá.

-Por que? – perguntou Sakura.

-Isso significa ligações falsas a policia, protestos, repórteres em frente de casa... e o pior, tem gente que se aproveita e aplica o golpe do falso sequestro. – Minato desligou a televisão e esfregou as temporãs. Sakura apertou minha mão com firmeza e escondeu o rosto no meu peito, a abracei e fiz carinho na nuca dela.

-E culpa minha...

-Não e culpa de ninguém Sakura, só do seu pai. Ele será preso.

-Nossa gente que baixo astral! Vamos, vamos, vamos! Todos para a cozinha o frango já esta pronto! – Kushina nos levou ate a cozinha onde almoçamos e conversamos por um bom tempo, quando deu duas horas eu, Itachi, Sakura e Hana fomos para casa, Naruto foi levar Hinata para um passeio descente. Logo depois que chegamos Itachi falou que ia visitar Yue, ela não estava se sentindo bem ultimamente então ele passaria a noite la, depois de um "compartisse" e um "Juizo vocês dois" ele foi embora com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Esse filme e chato! – disse Hana deitada no colo de Sakura. Estavamos assistindo filme juntos na sala e era a quinta vez que Hana reclamava.

-Ok.. vamos trocar então! – eu disse me levantando. – o que você que assistir Hana?

-Barbie! – ele me entregou um pacotinho rosa, eu tirei o DVD do plástico e coloquei no aparelho, uma musiquinha escrota começou a tocar, dei play e me sentei ao lado de Sakura, passei o braço pelo seu ombro e ela apoiou a cabeça em mim.

Acho que não tinha passado nem quinze minutos de filme quando eu peguei no sono, serio mano aquele filme e do hell cara, a Barbie e um cisne e tem vários amigos animais, muitas drogas para o criador desse filme.

Senti Sakura se levantando do meu lado, abri os olhos e vi ela pegando Hana, que estava dormindo, no colo.

-Deixa que eu levo. – disse me levantando.

-Não Sasuke! Itachi falou que você não pode pegar peso, então senta ai e fica quieto. – medo dela agora, me sentei no sofá e desliguei a TV. Uns minutos depois Sakura desceu usando meu casaco moletom e um short curto por baixo. Ela ficou de pe na minha frente e me beijou.

-O que fazemos agora? – ela perguntou deitando a cabeça no meu colo. Há! Creio que a resposta que estou pensando não vai agrada-la muito.

-Não sei... o que quer fazer? – melhor deixar quieto meus pensamentos pecaminosos.

-Estou com fome. Quero doce. – olhei pela janela, já estava escurecendo e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de sair. Ela se levantou.

-Vai faze o que? – perguntei seguindo ela ate a cozinha.

-Bolo. – ela disse pegando algumas coisas na dispensa.

-Não gosto muito de doces...

-Poxa, que pena. Tudo bem então, podemos fazer outra coisa. – ela parecia desapontada.

-Não! Eu te ajudo! – disse me sentando na bancada de frente para ela.

* * *

_Yooooo! postei esses dois porque vou ficar duas semanas viajando! entao para compensar vai doias ao mesmo tempo! valeu Minna! amooces!_

_KissusAndHugs Da Mai! s2_


	12. Sequestro

_**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!**_

-Isso esta uma delicia! – disse enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca.

-Imagina se gostasse de doce! – disse ela terminado de lavar as coisas que usamos. – Não coma tudo! Deixe um pouco para Itachi! – ela deu um tapa na minha mão.

-Poxa! – ela me lançou um olhar de repreensão e eu larguei a faca que usaria para cortar o terceiro pedaço se bolo.

-São que horas?

-Sete e meia. – respondi olhando o relógio do celular. Ela parou olhou para o chão e foi para sala. – O que Houve?

-Nada. – um trovão iluminou a sala. – O tempo daqui e bem doido...

-Bastante. – liguei a TV em um canal de musica na hora em que começou um programa com o titulo "clipes para esquentar a relação." (Inner: Uh ! Isso vai ser bom! Eu: Pensei que você tinha desaparecido. Inner: Never! Agora pegue a garota de jeito garanhao! Eu: Morra!). Depois da minha breve discussão com meu inner deitei a cabeça no colo de Sakura. Ela começou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo depois apoiou a mão no meu peito, ela começou a fazer um carinho gostoso, eu sei! E so um carinho! Mais cara,eu sou homem ne (N.A/ E que homem em!) eu to a uns três meses sem fazer nada e vem uma garota linda de moletom e fica fazendo carinho em mim. Me sentei no sofá ao lado dela, empurrei o cabelo que estava na altura do ombro para trás e beijei seu pescoço, ela se virou de frente para mim de olhos fechados, sua boca estava entre aberta e soltava pesados suspiros, fui descendo ate o colo e voltei para a boca, foi mas forte que eu, comecei a deita-la no sofá, ela não parecia resistir, deitei em cima ela e coloquei minhas mãos na cintura fina por baixo da blusa.

-Sasuke... eu... eu não... – não conseguia parar de beija-la, desci minha mão ate a coxa esquerda dela e apertei, ela fechou os olhos com força, depois pareceu relaxar.

-Não vou fazer nada que você não queira... se você quiser que eu pare você fala... – sussurrei no ouvido dela ela soltou um gemido abafado de agarrou meus ombros, comecei a levantar lentamente a blusa dela, admirei a barriga lisinha dela, tirei o casaco dela e beijei seu umbigo, beijei e lambi a barriga dela, ela arqueou as costas e gemeu meu nome, era tão bom ouvi-la assim, minha excitação aumentava cada vez mais, desci os beijos ate a barra do short, ela arqueou mais as costas e agarrou minha camisa, ela começou a puxa-la para cima, ajudei ela e tirei ficando so de calca, ela me analisou e mordeu o lábio inferior, dei um sorriso de satisfação, puxei o short fino pelas coxas grossas dela, tirei a peca de roupa dela e voltei beijando a parte de dentro da coxa dela.

-Sasuke... Oh.. Sasuke, pare... Pare. – Já estava quase chegando a calcinha dela quando ouvi ela pedindo para parar, não ia forçar ela a nada claro, interrompi os beijos e subi ate ver seu rosto novamente, ela estava corada e o rosto virado para o outro lado, segurei o queixo dela e a obriguei a olhar para mim, dei um beijo na testa dela e sorri. – desculpe...

-Não se desculpe, só faça quando se sentir completamente pronta.

-Não queria fazer você esperar.

-Não me importo, espero o tempo que for. – dei um selinho nela e sai de cima dela, quando me abaixei para pegar a camisa ela me foi mais rápida e pegou a que eu estava usando.

-Posso? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela vestiu a minha. – Você fica melhor sem camisa. – ela se deitou do meu lado e escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

**::**

A semana passou lentamente, eu, Sakura e Hana não fomos a escola, Minato se ocupou de avisar a diretora o motivo por nossas faltas, por mais que ela já soubesse. As noticias sobre eu estar em coma e Sakura morta aumentavam a cada dia, uma TV local alegou ate terem encontrado nossos corpos em um barco, e incrível a o que as pessoas inventam para conseguir audiência.

-Ainda esta acordado? - ouvi a voz de Sakura ao meu lado, nos dormimos juntos quase toda noite, não, nunca rolou nada, a Hana dorme no antigo quarto do Itachi, comprei tinta rosa e arrumei ele todo bonitinho para ela, não aguentava mais dormir na poltrona.

-Estou sem sono. – disse me virando para encara-la.

-Devia tentar dormir um pouco, esta tarde e amanha, ou melhor, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir para a delegacia com o Minato, e você ira comigo.

-Claro. Não precisa se preocupar, tente dormir você. – ela abaixou o olhar e virou de barriga para cima. – ainda esta tendo pesadelos?

-Estou.

-Já falei que não precisa tem medo de nada, eu estou aqui...

-...! – um grito encheu o quarto.

-Hana. – dissemos uníssono. Corremos para o quarto ao lado e abrimos a porta, a porta da varanda esta aberta e a cama bagunçada, Hana não estava la.

-Hana? – perguntou Sakura com a voz tremula. Ouvi um soluço do meu lado, virei e abri o armário, puxei a cordinha que acendia a luz e vi Hana toda encolhida no canto.

-Hana, o que aconteceu? – perguntei me abaixando para pegar ela no colo, ela abriu os braços e eu a levei ate a cama. – me fala o que aconteceu. – com a mão tremendo apontou para a janela.

-Ele veio... aqui... – disse em meio a soluços, Sakura acendeu a luz do quarto, olhei em volta e vi um bilhete em cima da cômoda, peguei o bilhete e levei Hana para o meu quarto,ficamos com ela ate conseguir faze-la dormir, o que foi bem difícil já que quando conseguíamos ela tinha alguma pesadelo. Depois de longos minutos ela finalmente dormiu, desci com Sakura chorando ate a cozinha e peguei um copo de água para ela.

-Acha que foi só um sonho? – ela perguntou em meio a soluços com esperança que eu dissesse que sim. Olhei para ela e abri o papel.

"_Saudade das minhas princesinhas."_

-Ele te chamava de princesinha?

-Algumas vezes quando ele batia em mim ou em Hana. – entreguei o papel para ela, ela abriu, a boca abriu em um grito mudo, os olhos dela se arregalaram, ela deus uns passos para trás e se chocou com a parede, ela escorregou pela parede e caiu sentada no chão. Me aproximei dela, a respiração dela estava acelerada, os olhos cheios de lagrimas e ela tremia de leve. – achei que ele tinha parado... – abracei ela, eu ia falar alguma coisa só que o telefone tocou, olhei o relógio, duas e meia da manha, quem em sã consciência liga as duas e meia da manha? Dei um beijo na testa de Sakura e peguei o telefone.

-Alo?

_ -Sasuke?_

-Quem e?

-_E o Minato, ouça com atenção, o pai da Sakura sabe que ela esta com você , pegue Hana e todas as coisas delas, vá para o Central Park, tem um Camaro Prata bem na entrada, coloque Sakura e Hana dentro do carro e não faça perguntas, apenas faça o que eu disse. Vou ligar para Itachi, espere la eu e Naruto vamos busca-lo. _

-Mas o que...

-_Sem perguntas Sasuke! Faça! – e desligou o telefone_. Olhei para Sakura e a ajudei a levantar.

-Quem era? – perguntou ela encostando-se à bancada.

-Minato... – tentava pensar rápido, não sabia o que fazer, agarrei a mão de Sakura e subi as escadas, peguei uma mala em cima do guarda-roupa, joguei em cima da cama e comecei a jogar as coisas delas dentro da bolsa.

-Sasuke! O que esta acontecendo? – ela me perguntou assustada. Não respondi.

-Sasuke... SASUKE! – ela me empurrou para longe da mala e me abraçou. – O que esta acontecendo? – ela parecia assustada, passei a mão pelo cabelo curto dela e a abracei de volta. – Me diz Sasuke...

-Seu pai sabe que você esta comigo, precisamos tirar vocês daqui. – encostei a cabeça no armário e ela me fitou.

-Não me deixe sozinha Sasuke. Estou com medo... – ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro de começou a chorar baixinho.

-Não precisa ter medo. Vamos para o mesmo lugar, só que separados. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Nunca. – ela me soltou e se virou para a cama.

-Sasuke...? – levantei os olhos para vê-la. – Deixamos Hana no quarto dela ou aqui? – olhei para a cama, PORRA! Ela não estava la! Como e que alguém entra na minha casa e eu não vejo? Corri para o quarto de Hana e abri a porta com um pouco de violência. Ela não estava la. Meu peito queimou. Voltei para o meu quarto e não encontrei Sakura. Desci as escadas desesperado, quando cheguei no térreo vi Sakura parada em frente a porta aberta. Em passos lentos me aproximei. Meu coração falhou uma batida, minha perna gelou e minha visão embaçou.

_Ele estava ali._

* * *

_Yooo Minna! mais caps para voces! nao ganhei reviews! mais to louca para terminar logo a historia! taa muito bom escreever! nao consigo parar! espero que voces estejam gostando. E como fiquei algumas semanas sem postar nada, vai quatro de uma vez! espero nao assusta-las! Bjuuus da Mai_

_OBS: No ultimo cap falei que a historia e real contada de um colega meeu. Nao estou usando a historia, na verdade ele me pediu para passsar para os personagens de Naruto, entao quem nao gostou sinto muuito! Bjuuus cats!_


	13. Medo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!**_

O homem que ela tanto teme, o monstro que agredia duas meninas indefesas. Ele estava parado na minha porta apontando uma arma para Sakura e segurando Hana pelos cabelos.

-Oh! Que gracinha! O namoradinho veio salvar você Sakura! Olhe que gracinha! – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e soltou a maçaneta. – Não quer que ele se machuque novamente não e querida? Por que você sabe, se eu quiser eu posso matar ele aqui agora. – ele sorriu e apontou a arma para mim, ameacei dar uma passo para frente mas ele destravou a arma, eu parei, Sakura abraçou o próprio corpo e Hana gritou. - Então... para ele, nem seus amigos policias se machucarem, venha comigo princesinha. – ele sorriu malevolamente, Sakura ameaçou um passo para frente. As duas choravam descontroladamente, Hana se debatia e Sakura não encarava o homem a sua frente.

-Sakura! Não! Não faça isso... – antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase ele pegou Hana e saiu correndo, entrou em um carro preto em frente a minha casa e saiu em disparada, queria correr atrás dele mais o bom senso pesou, ele estava armado e eu ferido, ia ser pior se eu fosse, podia arriscar a vida de Hana, logo depois ouvi sirenes e a voz de Minato, não consegui entender o que ele gritava, olhava para Sakura ajoelhada no chão chorando. Me abaixei ao seu lado e a abracei, Sakura gritou e começou a se debater e tentar se levantar, a segurei contra o meu peito, ela era bem forte para alguém do seu tamanho, ela me dava socos, se balançava e gritava.

-Hana... deixe eu ir... Hana... por favor, deixe eu ir no lugar dela. – Minato tinha entrado na sala no momento em que ela disse isso, ele se abaixou ao meu lado bagunçou o cabelo.

-Ele levou Hana? – balancei a cabeça afirmando, eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo, meu coração trasbordava de raiva e dor, a culpa era minha, se eu tivesse saindo de casa no momento que Minato mandou não teria acontecido, lagrimas correram pelo meu rosto, Minato se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

-Não e culpa sua Sasuke. Você precisa ser forte agora. Vai ficar mais difícil. – ele se afastou, olhei para Sakura soluçando no meu colo e beijei sua cabeça ela me abraçou e voltou a chorar.

-A culpa e minha... – ela sussurrou.

-Nada e culpa sua... você precisa ter coragem agora. Vamos achar Hana e vai ficar tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e se aconchegou mais perto de mim. Olhei para a porta aberta e vi Itachi tentando passar pelo fotógrafos e curiosos. Ainda me pergunto como eles chegaram tão rápido.

-Sasuke! – ele gritou, abaixei a cabeça e abracei Sakura. Ele se aproximou de mim e se abaixou do nosso lado. Escondi a cabeça no pescoço de Sakura e chorei, chorei de desespero e raiva de mim mesmo, senti Itachi encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Sasuke! A menina foi sequestrada?

-Sakura... estão namorando?

-Se sente culpado pelo sequestro?

-O que acham das noticias de estarem mortos? – Ouvia a voz dos repórteres na frente de casa mas nada era compreensível para mim. Itachi se levantou e fechou a porta.

-As buscas já vão começarar, uma viatura vai ficar aqui na frente essa noite e outra duas rodando o quarteirão. Vá dormir Sasuke. Amanha nos iremos ajudar nas buscas. –ele bagunçou o meu cabelo, olhei para Itachi e sorri um sorriso torto. Peguei Sakura no colo e subi as escadas, ela enlaçou meu pescoço num abraço e depois me largou.

-Vai ficar aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca e chorosa quando eu a deitei na cama.

-Vou. – beijei sua testa e deitei ao seu lado, ela tremia levemente e sua respiração estava descompassada. Passei meu braço por sua cintura e ela se encolheu perto de mim. – Vamos acha-la. Isso vai acabar... – falei mais para mim do que para ela. Os soluços recomeçaram.

-Nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com ela... – ela apertou a barra da minha camisa e se aproximou.

-Já disse que nada vai acontecer. – comecei a fazer carinho na cabeça dela e aos poucos foi se tranquilizando. – Durma. – com um pequeno aceno de cabeça ela disse que sim e pegou no sono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acordei meu atordoado com a vista embaçada mais aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, tentei me espreguiçar mas senti Sakura deitada sobre meu braço, admirei ela dormindo, o cabelo bagunçado no travesseiro, a boca entre aberta. Acariciei o cabelo dela e com cuidado retirei meu braço debaixo dela, me levantei e fui tomar banho. Sai do banheiro e desci as escadas para o primeiro andar, silencio, muito estranho.

-Estranho você não esta... – eu disse entrando na cozinha e me deparando com Itachi e Yue no maior amasso em cima da bancada. – Você tem um quarto para isso. – disse andando ate a geladeira pegando um suco.

-Bom dia Yue. – sorri para ela que ajeitava o batom vermelho borrado.

-Bom dia Sas. – Sas, e um apelido carinhoso que ela me deu quando começaram a namorar.

-Cadê Sakura? – ele perguntou baixo.

-Dormindo. E as buscas?

-Nada... nem de Hana, muito menos de Sanji. Nem um posto de gasolina ou loja de conveniência, ninguém os viu ainda. – Abaixei a cabeça e servi meu suco. – Elas vão ficar bem Sasuke. – Peguei meu copo e sai da cozinha. Não queria ficar ouvindo coisas do tipo que vai ficar tudo bem ou você precisa ser forte por ela. Entrei no meu quarto e parei na porta vendo Sakura dormir, embora estivesse descansando seu semblante era triste e preocupado, deixei meu copo na mesinha ao lado da cama e arrastei a poltrona ate a varanda, peguei meu violão e comecei a tocar uma musica que eu gostava, era triste, mais não deixava de ser bonita. Fechei os olhos e deixei a musica vir.

-_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_  
_I'm waiting here in line_  
_I'm hoping that I'll find_  
_What I've been chasing_

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try?_  
_I know I'm gonna fall down._  
_I thought I could fly_  
_So why did I drown?_  
_I'll never know why_  
_Its coming down, down, down._

Ouvi a voz de Sakura e me virei para olha-la, ela estava parada no batente da porta me olhando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-_I'm not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing._  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up_  
_What I've been wishing for?_

ela cantou essa parte sozinha, meu coração doeu quando eu vi que ela estava chorando, mais ao mesmo tempo calmo com a voz dela. Ela andou ate mim e se sentou no pequeno espaço ao meu lado. Cantei com ela.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try?_  
_I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly_  
_So why did I drown?_  
_I'll never know why_  
_Its coming down, down, down._

_Oh, I am going down, down, down._  
_I can't find another way around._  
_And I don't wanna hear that sound_  
_Of losing what I never found._

_I shot for the sky._  
_I'm stuck on the ground._  
_So why do I try?_  
_I know I'm gonna fall down._  
_I thought I could fly_  
_So why did I drown?_  
_I'll never know why_  
_Its coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try?  
I know I'm gonna fall down.  
I thought I could fly  
So why did I drown?_

-_Oh, its coming down, down, down._ – coloquei o violão de lado e a abracei.

-Pensei que você só tocasse violão.

-Canto um pouco.

-Minha mãe cantava essa sempre essa musica quando brigava com meu pai, nunca entendi o por que. – ela me soltou e olhou para mim com os olhos manchado de vermelho. – Sasuke...

-Fala. – Percebi que ela se sentia mal, apertava a mão nervosamente e estava com a cabeça baixa, segurei seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim.

-As buscas... já começaram?

-Ontem mesmo. Não acharam nem uma pista ainda. –Ela balançou a cabeça nervosamente e se agarrou a mim. – Nem um sinal deles. – ela abaixou a cabeça novamente. – quer comer alguma coisa? – ela acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e descemos.

-Sakura! Que bom que esta acordada! – Disse Yue quando entramos na cozinha. Sakura sorriu em resposta e se sentou na cadeira perto da bancada.

-Esta com fome? – Sakura acenou com a cabeça animadamente e sorriu novamente. –O almoço esta quase pronto.

-Obrigado Itachi, vou tomar um banho e já desço para comer com vocês. – ela se levantou e subiu as escadas. Um tempo depois ouvi a campainha e Itachi correu para atender.

-Quem será? – perguntou Yue se levantando.

-Fofoqueira...

-Não sou! – ela se levantou e foi ate a porta. Esperei pacientemente os dois voltarem quando me irritei com a demora, coloquei a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha e vi Itachi parado na porta ao lado de Yue conversando com... Minato. Corri ate a porta e ouvi Minato falando.

-Parece que perdeu o controle, tem dois corpos dentro do carro, devem estar fazendo a remoção agora. – ela se virou para mim e arregalou os olhos, Itachi se virou e deu um passo para frente prevendo minha atitude.

-Onde estão? – perguntei nervoso, meu coração batia rápido, minha cabeça esta a mil, aquelas palavras de novo não! De novo não!

_Parece que perdeu o controle..._

-ONDE ESTAO? – gritei.

-No mesmo lugar do acidente dos nos pais Sasuke... – disse Itachi coma a voz baixa. Voltei para dentro de casa, peguei a chave do carro de Itachi e fui em direção a Mercedes vermelha em frente de casa, entrei no carro e acelerei.

-Sasuke! – Gritou alto Itachi, mais não o suficiente para me fazer parar.

Seguia pela estrada que por tanto tempo evitei, as arvores de fechavam acima do carro criando sombras no asfalto, os flashs daquele dia pareciam pipocar dentro da minha mente.

_Confio em você Sasuke... – minha mãe disse antes de partir_

_ Estão todos mortos! – Gritou Itachi me sacudindo pelos ombros_

_ Pelo que parece que perderam o controle... – Disse o policial do outro lado da faixa amarela_

_ Papai! Mamãe! – Gritava atravessando a rua chorando_

_ Eles não vão voltar Sasuke! Não adianta gritar ou chorar! – Itachi me agarrou pelo braço numa tentativa inútil de me fazer parar_

_ Não vou mais chorar. Nunca mais! – eu jurei para mim mesmo quando soube que Itachi estava cego_

_ Supere Sasuke! Nada disso e sua culpa. – Me disse Itachi quando tentei me cortar._

Aquela estrada não me trazia boas lembranças, a medida que ia me aproximando do local do acidente meu coração apertava mais.

E se fosse Hana que estivesse dentro daquele carro?

O que direi a Sakura?

A cena era exatamente a mesma, sirenes piscando, a faixa amarela de mantenha a distancia e policiais por toda parte. Sai do carro e passei por baixo da faixa amarela, olhei para baixo no penhasco e vi um carro preto completamente estilhaçado no fim dele, tive vontade de gritar quando vi um grupo de bombeiros sair para a estrada carregando uma caixa pequena verde com um saco preto dentro.

-Não pode ficar aqui senhor. Estamos trabalhando. – disse um policial tentando me afastar.

-Não! Eu acho que os conheço! Por favor! Deixe-me vê-la! Ela e irmã da minha namorada! Por favor! – eu tentava me aproximar do carro do necrotério mas, mais dois policiais apareceram para me segurar, eu tentava me soltar, mais era praticamente impossível.

-Senhor... O estado da garota esta lamentável, então se você realmente quer vê-la, digo para se preparar. – ele fez um sinal e os dois homens me soltaram, segui um homem de cabelos presos para cima em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma cicatriz no rosto, nos aproximamos do carro do necrotério e tinha duas caixas do lado de fora, o homem se abaixou do lado da caixa menos e olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão, acenei que sim com a cabeça e ele abriu o fecho do saco preto.

Meus olhos encheram de lagrimas e minha garganta secou, nada saia de mim a não ser gemidos incompreensíveis, andei alguns passos para trás e me escorei no carro da policia para pegar um pouco de fôlego.

_Era horrível._


	14. Alivio

_**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!**_

No meu coração um misto de tristeza e alivio

Tristeza pelo simples fato de uma menina tão jovem estar naquele estado deplorável, os braços e pernas completamente mutilado, o rosto totalmente deformado e nas pequenas mãos, um terço com de rosa sujo de sangue.

Alivio, pelo fato daquela menina tão jovem não ser Hana. Contive um suspiro.

-A conhece? – perguntou o policial retornando a fechar o saco.

-Desculpe. Não. – ele fechou os olhos com força e uma lagrima solitária escorreu.

-Minha filha morreu nessa idade mais ou menos... – ele ia continuar a contar mais um grito não o permitiu continuar.

-SASUKE! SASUKE! POR FAVOR! ME DEIXEM PASSAR! SASUKE! – Ela gritava e chorava incontrolavelmente enquanto empurrava três policiais que a seguravam, Itachi falava algo com ela, Minato puxava sua cintura, e Naruto abraçando Hinata mais atrás. – SASUKE! ME DIZ QUE NÃO E ELA! POR FAVOR! SASUKE! – Sai de trás do carro e quando ela me viu desabou no chão chorando. – Por favor... – as ultimas palavras foram sussurradas, ela se levantou e mais uma vez tentou passar pelos policiais, quando finalmente conseguiu, trombou comigo. – Deixe-me vê-la! Deixe-me vê-la! – gritava ela esmurrando meu peito, abracei ela, tentando controlar seu acesso de fúria.

-Sakura... me escute... – ela não parava de gritar, os policiais já se aproximavam com receio para afasta-la de mim. – Sakura! Não e a Hana! Ela ainda pode estar viva! Escute-me caramba! – gritei sacudindo ela pelos ombros, ela parou de gritar se debater, senti seu corpo ficar fraco, a segurei antes que atingisse o chão.

-Não e ela mesmo Sasuke? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca e um sorriso morto no rosto.

-Não. Vamos encontra-la Sakura. Custe o que custar. – beijei sua testa, e a peguei no colo, ela enlaçou os braços no meu ombro e eu a levei ate a Mercedes, coloquei ela deitada no banco de trás. Minato, Itachi, Naruto e Hinata assistiam a tudo sem entender, enquanto dava a volta para entrar no carro os homens me pararam.

-E ela Sasuke? E a Hana? – perguntou Minato

-Não. –Respondi me lembrando do rosto inocente da menina. – Vamos acha-la.

-Vamos. – disseram os três juntos. Dito isso, Itachi foi na viatura com Minato, Naruto e Hinata e eu bem mais atrás com Sakura, ela não estava dormindo, parecia estar em estado vegetativo, não falou nada, nem piscar piscava direito, so ficava deitada quieta sem mexer nem um músculo. Quando chegamos em casa, Itachi estava deitado no sofá fazendo carinho na cabeça de Yue que dormia tranquilamente no colo de dele, com Sakura nos braços subi as escadas e deitei Sakura na cama, quando ia me afastar senti ela puxando a manga da minha camisa.

-Fique, por favor Sasuke. – ela me olhou com os olhos marejados e vazios, os verdes tão brilhantes e vivos deram lugar a um sombreado escuro e sem brilho. Beijei sua testa e me deitei ao seu lado.

-Vou estar sempre aqui com você. Sempre. – ela se encolheu e me abraçou. Passamos o resto da tarde assim, so me levantei para pegar alguma coisa para comermos, ou para ir ao banheiro.

Já era quase nove da noite quando leve batidas na porta me fizeram dar um pulo na cama, olhei para Sakura para me certificar que ainda dormia, e lentamente sai da cama, abri a porta de dei de cara com Itachi.

-Minato esta ai. Quer falar com você. – Acenei com a cabeça e o segui escada a baixo.

-Senhor Minato. – disse quando o vi sentado no sofá de frente para a televisão

-Apenas Minato para você Sasuke. – ele sorriu, me sentei na frente dele na mesa de centro.

-O que quer conversar? – Embora já soubesse sobre o que, ou melhor, quem ele queria conversar.

-Sakura. – ai esta minha resposta. Endireitei a postura e o olhei direto nos olhos.

-Pode começar.

-Bom, Sakura e Hana Haruno estão sobre custodia provisória de Itachi, sendo assim, conversei com o delegado, expliquei toda a situação e achamos uma maneira rápida e pratica de protegermos Sakura e acharmos Hana. – olhei interrogativamente para ele. – Você participará das investigações. – ele estendeu um revolver para mim, fiquei meio sem reação no começo, mais depois acabei aceitando. – Ativamente. E bem perigoso deixar um jovem de sua idade com porte de uma arma, por mais que de pequeno calibre, mais e para o bem de todos, então, não, você não vai sair por ai caçando Sanji, mais caso acontece de um eventual encontro, não tenha medo de usa-la, as balar ai não são capazes de matar, mas machucam, então, muito cuidado. – ele segui falando sobre varias coisas, hipóteses de onde Hana podia estar, planos, e muitas outras coisas.

-Confio em você Sasuke. – ele disse antes de sair. Acho que essas pessoas devem saber que essa frase e marcante para mim, não e possível, todo mundo diz isso para mim.

Me despedi de Minato e fui para cozinha, coloquei o revolver na parte de trás da calca e entrei, me sentei na frente de Itachi que bebia tranquilamente seu chá.

-O que ele queria? – perguntou Itachi levantando os olhos da xícara.

-Me chamar para participar das investigações.

-Sasuke, eu sei que já faz uma semana e que você esta se sentindo super bem. Mais você não pode esquecer que você foi baleando e tem que tomar remédios.

-Não precisa se preocupar Itachi. Sei me cuidar. – sorri para ele, ele entortou a boca e virou o rosto.

-Irmãozinho tolo.

-Bastardo.

-Se cuida cara.

-Vou bem cuidar. – ele me olhou como se esperasse mais alguma coisa. – Eu prometo. – disse levantando a mão direita, ele levantou da mesa e andou ate meu lado.

-Não quero ter que ficar cuidando de você. – ele colocou o dedo do meio e o indicador no meio das minhas sobrancelhas e empurrou de leve, como fazia quando eu fazia algo errado e ficava triste quando mais novo. – Não fique preso ao passado, cuide de quem você ama agora. – e saiu da cozinha. Fiquei pensando nas palavras dele por um momento e vi que ele tinha razão, sempre me culpei de mais pela morte de nossos pais, mais agora a uma coisa mais importante para eu me preocupar, uma pessoa mais importante para proteger, ou melhor, duas. Preparei uma bandeja com um sanduiche e suco e levei para o quarto. Entrei no quarto em silencio e vi Sakura sentada na poltrona, coloquei a bandeja na mesinha e me abaixei ao seu lado.

-Acha que ela esta viva? – perguntou ela sem me fitar.

-Não... – respondi com naturalidade, ela me olhou surpresa. – Tenho certeza.

-Você me assustou agora.

-Desculpe.

-São que horas?

-Dez para as sete.

-Estou com medo... ele entrou aqui com facilidade e pegou Hana, ele vai fazer o mesmo comigo. – ela abraçou os joelhos próximos ao peito e abaixou a cabeça.

-Não, não vai. Eu não vou sair do seu lado por mais nem um segundo, se ele te levar, eu vou junto. – ela sorriu e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, segurei seu queixo e olhei ela. – Se você abaixar a cabeça para o seu medo ele te consumira, não deixe nada te abater, eu tenho certeza que você e forte. – ela levantou a cabeça e ajeitou a postura, depois se jogou nos meus braços.

-Obrigada Sasuke! Não sei o que faria sem você. – abracei ela e a levei ate a cama, me deitei ao lado dela e comecei a fazer carinho na coxa dela, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.


	15. Caso pessoal

_**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence!**_

Já era terça-feira e não tínhamos nem uma noticia concreta de onde Hana podia estar, recebíamos muitas ligações falsas de onde ela podia estar e ate mesmo de pessoas dizendo ser o próprio Sanji. Nesse momento estou sentado na sala de espera da delegacia enquanto Sakura presta depoimento, vira e meche Minato me chama para uma busca, o mais próximo que chegamos foi do vestido que Hana usava no dia que foi sequestrada, estava dentro de uma sacola, não estava sujo de sangue nem de terra, nada, estava completamente limpo, da mesma forma da que saiu de casa, as vezes me pego pensando se ela ainda esta viva, nunca comentei com ninguém, mais ela já esta desaparecida a três dias e ate agora não achamos nada. E perturbador.

-Sasuke. Já pode ir indo. – Disse Minato seguido por Sakura, era assim que funcionava, eu usava o carro de Itachi e Sakura ia em outro carro, eu dava uma volta a mais no quarteirão e depois ia para casa. Pisquei para Sakura e sai da delegacia, antes de entrar no carro olhei em volta, atento a algum movimento estranho, nada, entrei no carro e parti. Uma vez ou outra olhava pelo retrovisor para ver se eles estavam atrás de mim, virei uma esquina antes da minha casa e subi a rua do Central Park como de costume, olhei novamente para o retrovisor e franzi o cenho para um carro que vi na porta da delegacia, assim que terminamos de subia a rua a luz de um poste (já eram cinco da tarde) iluminou o interior do carro atrás de mim.

_Oh! Merda!_

Segui pelo Central Park sempre de olho no retrovisor, o carro não sai de trás de mim, parei na saída leste do parque e desci do carro, abri a porta de trás, joguei meu casaco la e entrei no parque, antes de seguir dei uma parada na barraquinha e pedi uma garrafa de água, o carro parou, um homem desceu, e colocou a mão na cintura.

_Merda! Esta armado!_

Não quis nem saber da água, corri para a parte mais longe da saída que dava para perto casa do Central Park, dei sorte que hoje estava vazio, enquanto corria mandei uma mensagem para Minato avisando ele que estava sendo perseguido e para tirar Sakura de casa, ele respondeu me mandando ir para a saída mais longe da de casa, olhei para trás e vi o homem correndo atrás de mim, minhas pernas estavam cansadas, sedentarismos e uma merda, meu pulmão ardia, avistei a saída, arrisquei mais uma olhada para trás, ele continuava atrás de mim, trombei em um garoto com um cachorro e cai, me levantei pedindo desculpa e continuei correndo, assim que me aproximei mais da saída o Camaro prata abriu a porta de trás, sem nem pensar duas fezes me joguei no banco de trás, olhei para o parque e vi o homem voltar o caminho correndo não muito rápido, olhando assim, parecia que ele estava fazendo exercícios. Senti o carro acelerar e virei para frente.

-Naruto.

-Fala cara. Meu pai pediu para eu te levar para a casa de campo.

-Cadê a Sakura? – perguntei ofegante

-Esta com meu pai, eles vão para la também, só que mais tarde. – respirei fundo e encostei a cabeça no banco. – Esta tudo bem?

-Esta. – Olhei para o banco do passageiro e vi um casaco feminino. – estava com Hinata? – ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. –Desculpe. Não era minha intenção atrapalhar vocês.

-Que isso! Ta tudo bem! Ela já tinha que ir para casa mesmo. Sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo não e Sasuke?

-Valeu. – o resto do caminho foi em silencio, do parque ate a casa de campo era uns vinte minutos, não pareceu demorar tanto para chegarmos. Entramos na casa e automaticamente fomos para o quarto que dormíamos antigamente.

-Cara... tem o que? Uns sete anos que a gente não vem aqui. – disse ele pegando um carrinho na estante.

-Por ai. – peguei meu antigo dinossauro verde e o olhei, minha mãe tinha me dado de natal, sempre gostei dele.

-Isso e muito velho. – disse Naruto apontando para o meu amado dinossauro.

-Da para me deixar em paz? – perguntei com um falso drama. Ele riu, ficamos la um bom tempo, quando ouvimos a porta da frente ser aberta.

-Naruto! Sasuke! Estão ai? – a voz de Minato era alta e cansada, saímos do quarto e demos de cara com um Minato sujo de sangue e terra, sozinho.

-Pai! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Naruto sentado o pai no sofá. Ele olhou para mim e fechou os olhos.

-Estávamos vindo para ca quando do nada dois carros nos fecharam, um homem saiu do carro e me tirou a forca, começou a me bater, não conseguia ver direito, mais vi ele.. – Minato olhou para mim se quem pedisse desculpa. – o pai de Sakura apareceu e a tirou do carro. Ele levou ela. Sequestrou a Sakura, Sasuke. – Estava congelado, um no apareceu na minha garganta, a raiva cresceu, tive vontade de chorar, de gritar, sei la. Fechei as mãos em punho pela raiva e dei um soco na parede mais próxima, minha mão sangrou, senti uma mão no meu ombro, me virei e vi Naruto, escorreguei pela parede e cai sentado.

-Vamos acha-la Sasuke. As duas. – disse Minato se aproximando, ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo nos encarando, pensando no que fazer.

-Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntei me levantando. Apagamos a luzes e fomos para os carros, fui no carro com Minato sendo seguidos de perto por Naruto, fomos em silencio o caminho ate a delegacia, Minato fazia algumas ligações enquanto eu ficava perdido em pensamentos.

Mais uma vez ela não estava comigo, mais uma vez eu a deixei sozinha, e agora e minha culpa ela esta em risco, não me desculparia se não conseguisse salvar as duas, meu coração palpitava rápido de raiva, minha cabeça queimava tentado pensar em um lugar onde elas poderiam estar, olhei para Minato e o vi falando no telefone, ele tamborilava os dedos no volante nervoso e apertava o telefone com forca.

-Não importa se estão ocupados, quero os melhores nesse caso. – ele desligou o telefone e me fitou. – Vamos encontra-las. – e sorriu para mim.

Quando chegamos na delegacia um grupo de policiais, negociadores e atiradores já estavam apostos, fui enviado juntamente com Naruto e o resto dos policiais para uma sala onde foi passada instruções e fotos de Sakura, Hana e Sanji foram exibidas. Eu e Naruto recebemos coletes a prova de balas e uma moletom preto para botar por cima, acho que não e normal darem uma arma e coletes para jovens assim, isso e bem estranho.

-Naruto e Sasuke vocês vem comigo, vamos nos dividir em três grupos, vamos procurar por toda cidade, e qualquer coisa suspeita, avisem. Estão dispensados. – o barulho de cadeiras arrastando e conversa começou, seguimos para o estacionamento onde alguns dos policias já saiam com suas viaturas.

Entrei no carro com Naruto e logo partimos, direto para onde Sakura havia sido sequestrada.


	16. Inicio das buscas

**_Disclaimer: Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem, apenas os uso para babaquices!_**

* * *

Soltei um bocejo e olhei o relógio, três da manha, ainda estava no carro com Minato e Naruto, olhei para o banco de trás e vi Naruto dormindo. Meus olhos pesaram e os fechei para o que me pareceu segundos.

-Já chegamos Sasuke. – quando voltei a abrir os olhos estávamos em frente da minha casa.

-Não, vamos continuar.

-Com vocês assim não tem condição, só vai atrapalhar e vocês tem que descansar. Amanha passo as três aqui. Não se preocupe, eu e Itachi continuaremos as buscas pela noite, amanha você vem comigo enquanto Itachi descansa, pode ser?

-Se acontecer qualquer coisa você liga? – perguntei para ele saindo do carro.

-Com certeza. Boa noite Sasuke. – virei as costas e andei ate em casa, abri a porta e subi para o quarto, estava da mesma forma que deixamos quando saímos para a delegacia de tarde, a cama bagunçada, o pijama de Sakura em cima da poltrona. Tirei o colete a arma e coloquei dentro do armário, deitei na cama e abracei o travesseiro que Sakura tinha usado aquela noite, ainda tinha o cheiro dela, me abracei mais forte como se ela estivesse ali, quando fechava os olhos via seu sorriso, podia ouvir sua risada envergonhada, os cabelos bagunçados no travesseiro. Não demorei a pegar no sono.

_Bip Bip (N.A/ Isso e um celular.)_

Ainda meio sonolento estiquei meu braço ate a mesinha onde estava meu celular, olhei a tela e quase dei um pulo na cama quando vi.

_Sakura_

Esfreguei os olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando e abri a mensagem. Nossa, isso e muito feliz mesmo, era uma foto e eu simplesmente não tinha credito para abri-la. (N.A/ E Sas, vida de pobre e uma merda.)Olhei a hora, sete e vinte da manha, vesti uma roupa qualquer, desci as escadas e sai de casa, corri por dois quarteirões ate chegar em um posto de gasolina adentrei a loja e pedi uma recarga para celular, mais a senhora conseguia ser tão lerda que eu estava quase gritando para ela ir mais rápido, ela virou a maquininha para mim e eu digitei meu numero, logo depois já recebi a mensagem de recarga, joguei o dinheiro em cima da bancada e corri para casa.

Conectei meu celular ao laptop e passei a foto que tinha recebido para o desktop, com a ajuda do editor de imagem consegui clarear a imagem. Meu coração gelou quando vi a imagem.

Na verdade nem tive tempo de falar alguma coisa ou chamar alguém para ver, Itachi abriu a porta do meu quarto com a pior cara de sono que alguém pode ter.

-Sasuke, Minato esta ai em baixo e quer falar com você. – agarrei meu laptop e desci as escadas, quando cheguei no primeiro andar Minato quase dormia no sofá.

-Minato. – o chemei, ele deu um pulo no sofá e me encarou.

-Sasuke. E que essa noite alguma equipes acharam alguma pistas que podem nos levar as meninas...

-Agora não, também tenho uma coisa para mostrar. Recebi uma mensagem do celular de Sakura essa manha.

-O QUE? – agora sim ele parecia estar acordado. – E quando você pretendia me contar?

-Recebia a pouco tempo, ia na sua casa mais tarde, so que como você veio a mim.

-E o que dizia na mensagem?

-Nada, e uma foto. – coloquei o laptop na mesa e ele arregalou os olhos quando viu Hana amordaçada, com os olhos vendados e algemada deitada no chão, ela usava uma blusa grande branca que estava suja de sangue e seus cabelos soltos.

-Se você disser a alguém que foi o pai delas que fez isso ninguém acredita... – ele sussurrou. – Sasuke, me de seu celular, vamos tentar rastrear a mensagem. – entreguei meu celular a ele e ele guardou no bolso. – Vá pegar suas coisas, Naruto não vai com a gente hoje, vai ficar com Hinata, ela não esta bem. Vamos sair mais cedo, quanto antes rastrearmos a mensagem, mais chances temos de encontra-las vivas. – subi as escadas tomei banho, troquei de roupa e desci, antes de chegar no primeiro andar uma dor horrível me atingiu bem abaixo da costela, esqueci de tomar meu remédio, subi as escadas novamente e desci com o frasco, coloquei um na boca e sai com Minato.

-Onde vamos? – perguntei seguindo Minato para trás da delegacia.

-Rastrear a foto. – ele empurrou uma porta antiga de um anexo atrás da delegacia revelando uma sala cheia de fotos de casos antigos com um homem de cabelo... cinza mexendo em um computador atrás da mesa.

-Minato. – ele disse se levantando

-Kakashi, esse e Sasuke Uchiha, namorado de Sakura Haruno.

-A sim! O caso das Haruno... em que posso ajuda-los? – perguntou contornando a mesa e indo em direção um frigobar.

-Queria que você rastreasse uma mensagem para mim. – Minato entregou o meu celular para Kakashi que voltou para a cadeira com um copo de whisky na mão, se sentou e começou a fuçar uma gaveta, depois de um tempo puxou um fio igual a o do meu carregador e ligou ao computador.

-Vamos ver... Uh! E uma foto e tanto. –ele digitava algo rapidamente no teclado sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.

-Conseguiu? – perguntei.

-Não tenha pressa garoto. – ele virou o computador para mim. – esta vendo esses números? – acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Eles nos mostram a localização do telefone. So que como você pode ver, são muitos e para coloca-los na posição certa e depois verificar todos, demora um pouco.

-Quanto tempo? – perguntou Minato nervoso.

-Cinco minutos no Maximo. Usando o Google fica mole. – ele virou o computador novamente e com alguns cliques deu para perceber o sorriso por trás da mascara que cobria metade do rosto. – Eureca! – Serio? Ele disse mesmo "eureca"?

-Onde? Onde estão? – perguntei andando ate ele.

-Seatle.

-Seatle? Por que Seatle?

-Eles moravam la antes de vir para ca. – disse Minato. Nem eu sabia dessa.

-Kakashi, imprima a localização e entregue para Sasuke. Sasuke me encontre na sala do delegado em dez minutos. – ele saiu da sala e me voltei para Kakashi que sorria.

-Imprima! – ele deu um pulo e começou a digitar os comandos.

-Aqui esta! – ele disse me entregando um único papel, cadê aqueles números todos agora? Para que aquele teatrinho todo? – Não esta se esquecendo de nada?

-Meu celular. – estendi a mão e peguei.

-So isso?

-Obrigado Kakashi. Satisfeito?

-Satisfeitíssimo!

Virei as costas e voltei para a delegacia, andei ate a sala do delegado e bati na porta, Minato saiu logo depois com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, entreguei o papel para ele.

-Pensei que esse parque havia sido queimado a um tempo atrás. – olhei o endereço do velho parque e estremeci, um parque queimado?

-E foi. Mais ainda tem antigas cabanas por la. Ninguém entra faz anos. Deve ser esse o motivo dele ter se escondido em um lugar desses. – disse uma mulher morena de olhos castanhos avermelhados seguida por outros policiais.

-Kurenai, e bom vê-la também. Sasuke, essa vai ser a equipe que vai com a gente, Kurenai e a negociadora e a líder da equipe. Kurenai, esse e Sasuke Uchiha.

-Uchiha. Conheci seu pai garoto. – ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. – Grande homem.

-Vamos logo. – disse Minato cortando Kurenai e descendo as escadas para o estacionamento

A viajem foi longa, cansativa e chata, parecia que nunca que chegávamos em Seatle. Quando finalmente vi uma placa escrita "Bem-vindo ao Parque de Seatle" definitivamente não sei o que senti, se foi alegria, tristeza, raiva, sei la. Foi estranho.

Assim que sai do carro para seguir o percurso a pe meu celular tocou, era Itachi.

-_Sasuke, já fui informado de onde você esta e porque, não precisa falar nada ok? So queria te pedir para não se esquecer do remédio e para você ter cuidado, não quero cuidar de você minha vida toda. Eu juro que se você morrer, eu te ressuscito so para te matar de novo!... Se cuida irmãozinho tolo. Eu te amo._

_ -_Também te amo bastardo.

* * *

Yoooo! alerta de momento Kawaii! Muuiito fofo Sasuke e Itachi no fiiiim! amei escrever isso! Ia aiii estao gostandoo? Obrigada a toooooooooodas que deixaram reviews! nao sabe como fico feliz em saber que tem gente lendo! nossa fico ate emocionada! nao deixem de acompanhar pleeeease! Amo ceees!

Deixem Reviews e faça uma escritora feliiiiz!


	17. Achadas

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO NAO E MEU!**_

Já devia ser a quarta ou quinta cabana que nos revistávamos, não achávamos nada, apenas destroços, coisas queimadas e muitas, muitas, muitas camisinhas usadas.

-Não estão aqui Minato. – disse me virando para ele.

-Ele pode ter fugindo, ter largado o celular por aqui e fugido.

-Pode ser que sim. Isso e da Sakura? – Kurenai levantou uma blusa de manga rosa que ela usava por baixo do casaco no dia em que foi sequestrada.

-E! Ela estava usando isso!

-Ela estava de casaco Sasuke.

-Por baixo ela usava essa blusa. Eu tenho certeza. – disse pegando a blusa suja. Ficamos em silencio nos encarando ate alguém ter uma ideia quando um grito nos interrompeu.

-SOLTE ELA! – uma voz feminina gritou.

-Hana. – dissemos os três uníssonos. Saímos da cabana correndo e encontramos com os outros membros.

-Kurenai, eles então na cabana do outro lado do riacho. Estava passando por la e vi pela janela. – disse um homem que se aproximava correndo.

-Ele te viu? – perguntou Kurenai indo em direção ao riacho

-Acho que sim. – disse ele abaixando a cabeça. Eu e Minato seguimos Kurenai ate o riacho quase seco, atravessamos sem problemas, quando paramos em frente a casa foi ouvido o primeiro disparo vindo de dentro da cabana.

-Merda! – gritou Minato deitado no chão do outro lado da trilha. Ele se levantou e se escondeu atrás da arvore, ouvi uns chiados e alguém chamando reforços. Mais disparos e gritos, Minato disparava sem nem olhar para a cabana, Kurenei que estava mais próxima jogada no chão mantinha a cabeça abaixada, tentei me levantar e fiquei atrás de uma moita.

Mais gritos, dessa vez já era possível reconhecer que era de Hana. Ao longe em meio aos tiros de ambos os lado e gritos vindo da cabana de madeira velha já podia ouvir a sirene. Os tiros tinham cessado e os gritos também, o único barulho que enchia o ambiente era o das sirenes, era ensurdecedor e assustador, uns cinco carros logo cercaram a cabana, Minato me chamou para trás de uma das portas de uma viatura e fiquei agachado junto com ele enquanto outros policiais montavam guarda.

-Sasuke! E melhor você sair daqui. – disse Kurenai se aproximando abaixada.

-Nem pensar. Eu vou ficar. – disse me virando para a cabana.

-Sasuke, pode ser perigoso. O Itachi me mata se você for baleado de novo. – Disse Minato me fazendo olhar para ele.

-Não adianta. Eu não vou sair daqui. – me livrei da mão de Minato apoiada no meu ombro e voltei a fitar a casa.

-Pelo amor de Deus Sasuke! Não faça nada que possa causar a morte de alguém. – Disse Kurenai saindo de perto.

-Não se preocupe com elas Sasuke. Tenho certeza que ficaram bem!

-Eu também tinha certeza a partir do momento em que foram morar comigo. Agora... não sei mais de nada Minato. – Confessei para Minato abaixando a cabeça.

-Se você gosta mesmo dessa garota... Tenho certeza que você vai ate o fim por ela.

-Minato... Por que se empenhou tanto no caso delas?

-Por que Kushina também era agredida pelo pai, infelizmente o irmão mais velho não sobreviveu, ela me pediu para cuidar bem das meninas. – Ele me encarou quando terminou de falar e se levantou para sair.

-Obrigado Minato. – ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Sasuke! – Olhei para trás e vi Naruto se aproximando de mim.

-A Hinata não tava mal cara? - perguntei

-O pai dela me expulsou de casa. Disse que eu que tinha deixado ela doente. – ele abaixou a cabeça e eu não pude evitar de rir.

-Não consigo imaginar você namorando.

-Nem em consigo imaginar você! – Devolveu Naruto. – esta aqui a quanto tempo?

-Vinte minutos. Eu acho.

-Deve ser tortura. – Não respondi. Juntos passamos a olhar a cabana

**::**

Já estávamos a um bom tempo em frente da cabana e nada, nem um sinal de vida, isso me preocupava, muito. Kurenai tentou por muitas vezes fazer contato pelo celular da Sakura e por mega-fone mais nada fazia ele dar algum sinal. A imprensa já havia chegado, flashs eram bombardeados em direção à cabana e os repórteres não paravam de falar um minuto, claro que os policiais tinham deixado eles a uma distancia segura da casa para não se machucarem ou atrapalharem o trabalho da policia, mais ainda sim me incomodava.

-SANJI, FICAR COM AS MENINAS AI DENTRO SO VAI AUMENTAR SUA PENA, LIBERE AS MENINAS PELOMENOS, TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCE NÃO QUER MACHUCA-LAS. – A voz de Kurenai se misturava com a dos repórteres.A tempos já havia parado de prestar atenção no que ela falava, minha mente vagava nos momentos que passei com Sakura.

_Seu sorriso_

_Sua voz_

_O cheiro dela_

_A risada envergonhada_

_A maneira em que colava sua testa na minha antes de dormir_

_Seu beijo_

Meu celular tocou, não me dei ao trabalho de atender, devia ser a Ino ou qualquer outra garota maluca atrás de mim, parou de tocar mas logo depois voltou, já irritado tateei a procura do telefone e o achei no bolso do casaco.

_Sakura._

Era o que dizia no visor, puxei a manga da blusa de Minato para baixo e atendi.

-Sakura? – Minato de abaixou do meu lado e tentou ouvir.

-_Não, Sanji._

-Sanji... Preste atenção, não vai adiantar nada você ficar ai dentro, libere as meninas.

-_Não. Não posso Sasuke! Você me entende? Eu vou ser preso! As meninas não vão querer ficar comigo!_

-Sanji, acha que manter elas ai dentro vai mudar alguma coisa?

_-Não! Mais eu amo tanto elas! So queria que elas ficassem comigo!_

Respirei fundo tentando manter a calma

-Posso falar com a Sakura?

_-Ela esta dormindo. Por favor Sasuke! Diz que você me entende! Você faria a mesma coisa não faria? Se suas filhas te odiassem! Você as mataria..._

-NÃO! Eu nunca faria a metade do que você esta fazendo! Você batia nelas, você quase me matou sem motivo!

_-NÃO FOI MINHA INTENSAO SASUKE! Eu não queria te matar eu juro! Eu so queria você longe da Sakura e da Hana! Eu as amo tanto!_

-Deixe-as sair Sanji!

_-Não Sasuke! Eu tenho que acabar logo com isso._

-Não faça nada de que você se arrependeria depois Sanji. – Minha voz já esta tremula, ele era louco, disso eu sabia, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer com as meninas.

_-Sinto muito... Eu as amo muito Sasuke! Se elas não querem ficar comigo não ficaram com ninguém!_

-Sanji...

_Um disparo._

_ Dois disparos._

_ Três disparos._

* * *

_Yooo minna! proximo cap mega tenso! ja acabei de escreveer! ta acabando :'). So tem mais dois caps e um epilogo. bjuuus!_


	18. Morte

**_Naruto nao e meu!_**

Não pensei duas vezes em entrar na casa, me levantei antes de começar a andar senti a mão de Naruto me puxando, me livrei da mão dele e me pus a correr para a cabana. Não ouvia nada, as vozes dor repórteres se tornaram pequenos zumbidos, a voz de Kurenai me mandando voltar de reduziu a nada. Apenas ouvia meus pensamentos, que diziam apenas uma coisa.

_Ele a matou._

_ Ele as matou._

_ Eu não deixaria isso barato._

_ Ele matou a mulher que eu amo._

Subi os degraus da frente da cabana e tentei abrir a porta, estava trancada, tomei distancia e olhei para trás, todas as câmeras voltadas para mim, Minato e Naruto fazendo sinal para eu voltar e Kurenai gritando alguma coisa comigo. Não dei a mínima atenção, minha segurança não me importava, apenas a delas, me virei para porta e a chutei com a maior força que podia, ela quebrou ate a metade, outro chute e ela foi ao chão.

Saquei a arma e andei pela cabana bem conservada por dentro, a televisão ligada num canal que transmitia o sequestro ao vivo, minha cena arrombando a porta e entrando se repetia, olhei o sofá marrom, vazio, ouvi um soluço e levantei a arma, a medida que ia andando em direção a cozinha a ficando cada vez mais alto, os soluços foram se misturando com gemidos incompreensíveis, tentei seguir os gemidos para ele pareciam vir de toda parte, cima, baixo, lado, olhei procurando a fonte do som e continuei andando pela cozinha.

-Mais que merda... – olhei para baixo e vi onde tinha tropeçado, uma madeira levantada escondida pelo tapete, os soluços ficaram altos e claros, tirei o tapete e vi um trinco o abri com pressa e desci as escadas para o escuro porão. Um grito abafado me assustou. Me virei em direção ao som e uma sombra encolhida no canto gemeu novamente. – Hana? – perguntei baixinho. Ela levantou a cabeça e tentou gritar, com os braços esticados na frente para não bater em nada cheguei ate ela, a mão estava presa para trás com um pano velho e uma tala tapava os olhos, tirei primeira a faixa que tapava a boca.

-Sasuke? – perguntou com a voz tremula e chorosa.

-Oi. Você ta bem? – Tirei a faixa que tapava os olhos e ela começou a chorar.

-Me tire daqui, por favor Sasuke! Me tire daqui! – terminei de desamarrar as mãos dela e ela se jogou em cima de mim em um abraço.

-Vou te tirar daqui. Não se preocupe. – fiz carinho no cabelo embaraçado dela e a peguei no colo, coloquei a arma no suporte preso a perna e andei ate a sala, coloquei ela no chão antes de chegarmos a porta e a abracei.

-Minato e Naruto estão te esperando la fora, vou achar sua irmã e daqui a pouco saímos ok? – ela esfregou os olhos e saiu correndo pela porta, os aplausos e assobios encheram a sala, vi pela televisão Hana sair correndo e Minato a pegando no colo, ele entrou em uma ambulância e fechou a porta, a câmera cortou para a cabana novamente na janela, onde uma mão com uma arma apareceu apontando para fora, logo depois um disparo, ouvi os gritos dor repórteres e subi o pequeno lance de escadas que dava para uma parte mais alta, um corredor escuro, com varias porta surgiu, a mão estava na segunda janela da direita para esquerda, andei e parei na penúltima porta, tirei a arma do suporte e segurei a maçaneta, respirei fundo e abri a porta do quarto lentamente.

A primeira cena que vi acabou comigo, Sakura estava amarrada na cama apenas de calcinha e sutiã, não parecia estar acordada, dei um passo para frente para alcança-la so que uma voz me parou.

-Linda não e? – me virei para olhar so que fui acertado bem atrás da cabeça, cai no chão e minha vista escureceu.

Aos poucos fui recobrando os sentidos, os sons pareciam distantes minha cabeça latejava e minha vista estava embaçada. Tentei me levantar mais um peso sobre mim não permitiu, virei o rosto para ver o que era quando senti um metal frio em contato com a pele da minha nuca.

-Realmente adorável Uchiha. Adorável de sua parte vir resgatar as meninas, pena que falhou. – ele riu, tentei me mover, ele só prendeu mais meu corpo contra o chão. – Sabe... eu realmente te subestimei Uchiha. – ele se levantou e me deu um chute na barriga me fazendo encolher de dor. Senti gosto de sangue na minha boca e cuspi um pouco. – Pensei que você fosse igual ao seu pai.

-Você... Você conheceu... ele? – perguntei com dificuldade.

-Ah! Eu conheci sim! Formamos-nos na academia de policia juntos, eu, ele e Minato. Ele te escondeu bastante coisa não e? – não respondi. Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta. – Eu fui suspenso da policia por causa do seu pai, ele me denunciou quando descobriu que eu batia na Mia.

-Quem? – perguntei tossindo, ele me deu um novo chute.

-Minha mulher, Mia. Ele me viu uma vez batendo nela, ele me denunciou e eu fui afastado. Mais não, não fui eu quem matou ele se e isso que esta pensando. – Tentei me sentar, agora já podia vê-lo, ele esta de costas para mim olhando para Sakura.

-Então você fugiu? Realmente, digno de um homem... – zombei.

-Não brinque comigo Uchiha. Você não esta em condição de brincar. – ele apontou a arma para mim e deu um sorriso sádico. – Não menti quando disse que amo as meninas. So que elas não me amam. – O sorriso sádico foi substituído por uma voz chorosa, e eu achando que Itachi que tinha problemas mentais.

-Como poderiam? Olhe o que você esta fazendo com elas. – me levantei escorando na parede e me equilibrei.

-Mas... Mas... eu amo tanto! Da mesma maneira que amava a mãe delas. Ate mais! Por que ela não podem me amar assim? – apontei a arma para ele. – Você não tem coragem. E bonzinho de mais para me matar, assim como seu pai. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e minha mão tremeu, apertei o revolver com força.

-Deixe ela em paz. Se entregue.

-NÃO! – E num movimento rápido me desarmou e me prendeu na parede, chutei no meio de suas pernas, quando ele se abaixou com a dor, tentei pegar a arma, ele me chutou nas costas me fazendo ir ao chão, peguei minha arma e dei uma banda nele, ele caiu de costas no chão e tossiu. Me levantei sentindo as costas doerem e olhei para Sakura, parecia fazer um esforço enorme para manter os olhos aperto, o cabelo, assim como o conjunto branco que vestia estavam sujos de sangue, minha mente apagou, so ela importava agora, andei ate ela, ela parecia tentar falar alguma coisa, mais so gemidos saiam dela, ela parecia drogada... tudo ficou escuro novamente.

_Abri os olhos com dificuldade, um feixe de luz indo bem no meu rosto, demorei um pouco ate me ajustar com a luz, será que estava no hospital? A claridade foi diminuído ate perceber onde estava, no Central Park, perto das cerejeiras, ouvi uma risada ao meu lado e me virei, vi uma mulher morena usando um vestido branco ao longe. Corri ate ela, meu coração pulou de alegria quando vi quem era._

_ -Mãe! – gritei me aproximando e a abracei, era tão real, eu podia sentir o cheiro dela, o calor dela._

_ -Oi meu menino. Como você esta? – ela me perguntou sorrindo docemente._

_ -Bem eu acho. – sorri para ela._

_ -Estava com saudade de você sabia. Eu e seu pai pensamos muito em você. – ela se livrou do meu abraço e começou a andar, segui ela ate um parquinho. – Lembra quando eu te trazia aqui com seu irmão? _

_ -Lembro. A senhora sempre brigava com a gente por ficar tacando areia. – ficamos em silencio observando o parque vazio por um tempo. – Mãe... Eu morri? – ela sorriu para mim, aos poucos seu sorriso foi sumindo e ela se afastando._

_ -Sim. – O parque começou a pegar fogo, e ela também. Aos poucos a cena foi mudando, o carro pegando fogo no fim do penhasco, so que eu estava la, observando do lado de fora do carro, minha mãe e meu pai pegando fogo, entrei em pânico._

_ -MAE! PAI! SAIM DAÍ! SAIAM DAÍ! – Eu tentei me aproximar do carro do que uma mão me segurou, olhei para trás e vi Itachi todo sujo de sangue, ele tapava um olho, ele encostou dois dedos no meio da minha sobrancelha e caiu de joelho._

_ -Sempre foi culpa sua... – ele tirou a mão do rosto revelando um buraco, com nervos de fora e sangue, muito sangue. Andei para trás e cai. _

_ -Sempre foi culpa sua Sasuke. – O rosto do meu pai pegando fogo apareceu na minha frente._

_ -Sempre foi... – disse a voz da minha mãe logo em seguida também apareceu pegando fogo. Eu gritei e tapei os olhos com a mão suja de sangue. O sangue deles, das pessoas que eu amo._

* * *

_Yoo! Eu sou muuuito ma! Falei que o fim e tenso! mais ainda tem mais um cap! espero que gosteem! ja to escrevendo outra fiic! se chama Republic, espero q leiam tambem, e comedia mais e bem legal! bjuuS _


	19. Vida

Disclaimer: Naruto nao e meu!

Dei um pulo e bati com a cabeça em alguma coisa, tentei me soltar mais minhas mãos estavam presas nas costas e os pés amarrados, um pano velho da minha boca não deixava eu falar, o lugar era apertado, uma luz incomodou meus olhos e me virei para ver de onde vinha, uma pequena brecha me permitia ver dentro do quarto, Sanji estava deitado na cama ao lado de Sakura enquanto fazia carinho na barriga dela, meu copo estremeceu deu raiva quando a mão dele desceu ate o ventre.

Minhas mãos não estavam presas com força, consegui passar os braços para frente pelas pernas e desatei a corda que prendia meus pés, tirei o pano sujo da boca e com um pouco de dificuldade desatei o no da mão, a mão dele passeava pela coxa da Sakura fazendo movimento circulares, não acreditava que ele era realmente de abusar sexualmente dela, bom, depois de tudo que ele fez não duvido mais de nada.

Os movimentos foram parando aos poucos e ele pareceu pegar no sono, esperei um pouco e sai do lugar que depois reconheci como um armário (a frase ia ficar bem estranha.). Procurei minha arma pelo cômodo e a localizei na mesinha ao lado se Sanji, com a mão tremula me estiquei e a peguei, apontei a arma para Sanji sem coragem de atirar, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, eu não tinha coragem de atirar nele, mesmo que as coisas que ele fez fossem erradas ele ainda era humano...

-AH! – Ele levantou da cama num pulo gritando e apontou a arma dele para mim. – Quer brincar Uchiha? – Ele sorriu sádico para mim. – Esta com medo? Eu acabei de dar a chance de você me matar e não o fez! Você e um covarde mesmo! Não tem coragem nem de salvar a pessoa que ama! Você merece morrer! – Ele destravou a arma, meu coração parou, Sakura soltou um gemido alto. – CALE A BOCA VOCE! – Gritou Sanji e atirou, uma nuvem de penas se levantou, o gemidos agonizantes de Sakura aumentaram depois voltaram a diminuir ao pouco, olhei para ela o sangue alagava a cama, o braço dela sangrava, o peito subindo e descendo descontroladamente, os olhos lagrimejantes pareciam implorar por ajuda. Nem um de meus pensamento fazia mais sentido, ela estava la, na minha frente e tinha acabado de ser baleada, era horrível.

Joguei minha arma no chão e pulei em cima de Sanji, alguns dos meus ossos doíam e ouvi uns deles estalarem, ele gritava enquanto tentava me enforcar, seus olhos se contorciam em ódio, rolei para cima dele e dei o maior numero de socos que pude, no rosto na barriga, sentia o sangue escorrer pelo meu nariz e pela boca, meu ódio so aumentava, eu não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo, eu era pura raiva, meus socos tinham tanta força que doía ate em mim bater nele, aos poucos fui perdendo a intensidade, ele não revidava, apenas deixava eu espanca-lo, em um momento que eu me distrai ele inverteu as posições novamente, ele me sacudia enquanto me acertava socos no rosto, minha cabeça latejava, implorando para eu sair dali, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente me livrar dos socos dele, ele se afastou e me chutou, pegou a arma dele e depois a minha e apontou uma para mim e uma para Sakura, que estava alheia a toda a pancadaria, parecia não estar ali, me perguntava se ainda estava viva.

-Você, ou ela Uchiha? Esta em suas mãos. – ele riu. – Isso e tão bom! Estar no poder. Sentir o medo de vocês! – Olhei para cima e vi um cabo brilhoso na mesinha onde estava encostado.

-Mate-a! – Gritei.

-O que?

-Vamos! Mate-a! Não serve para nada mesmo! Não e isso que você quer? Mate-a agora!

-Se e o que quer. – ele largou minha arma e de virou totalmente para Sakura. – Eu te amo princesa. – Ele destravou a arma no momento que eu alcancei o cabo brilhoso a cima de mim, era uma colher, MERDA! Eu pensei que era uma faca! Ele vai matar a Sakura! Pense, pense... rastejei o mas de pressa possível e enfiei a colher na ferida que ele tinha na barriga e a torci, ele caiu de joelhos enquanto gritava de dor, o sangue tingiu o chão do quarto.

-Tarde de mais Uchiha. – em meio aos gritos ele atirou em Sakura depois no meu braço, uma dor conhecida preencheu meu corpo, antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ele caiu no chão desmaiado, silencio se fez presente, a única coisa que podia ouvir era minha própria respiração acelerada.

-Sakura... – Segurando o braço que sangrava me levantei e olhei a cama banhada em sangue, comecei a desamarrar os braços de Sakura da cabeceira da cama, ela não estava acordada, a respiração fraca e os olhos fechados me assustavam, tirei meu casaco e vesti ela. – Sakura! Eii... pode me ouvir? – ela abriu os olhos manchados de vermelho pelas lagrimas e me fitou, uma fina lagrima escorreu na bochecha dela. – O que você esta sentindo? – perguntei baixinho.

-Nada... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, aquilo me assustou, ela estava ferida e não sentia nada. – Eu... vou morrer Sasuke? – Ela perguntou apertando minha mão com força.

-Não, você não vai morrer. Você não pode morrer! – A abracei forte, não podia perde-la agora, eu a amava, não, NÃO, NÃO! Ela tinha que ficar comigo!

-Quero me casar antes de morrer. Casar no campo... – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

-Sakura... Sakura! Me responde Sakura! SAKURA! FALA COMIGO! SAKURA! POR FAVOR! Por... favor... – colei minha testa na dela como ela fazia antes de dormirmos e com muita dificuldade e dor a levantei no colo, os braços e a cabeça pendurados a deixavam mais pesada, sentia o sangue pingar pelo meu braço, mais o medo de não ter ela comigo era pior que qualquer coisa, desci as escadas olhando para ela, os lábios entre aberto que sempre me deram tanta vontade de beijar estavam roxos e sem vida, a pele mais pálida que nunca.

A medida que ia chegando perto da porta com meus passos vacilantes, ouvi aplausos e assobios, pessoas gritando meu nome e o dela que quando eu pisei na varanda der repente pararam, todos nos olhavam interrogativamente para saber como ela estava, andei a terra batida em frente a casa e cai de joelhos.

-SAKURA! SAKURA! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! POR FAVOR SAKURA! NÃO ME DEIXE! NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO POR FAVOR! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO TANTO! NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO! Não me deixe meu amor... – meu corpo inteiro tremia, minha voz estava vacilante, me deitei sobre o corpo dela e fiz carinho em sua cabeça. – A gente... A gente pode se casar... no campo... como você quer. E ter três filhos. – ouvi passos correndo em nossa direção, e alguém me puxando para trás, olhei para cima e vi Itachi tentando me tirar dali, suas palavras eram so zumbidos como todos em volta, Minato olhava o corpo inerte de Sakura deitada no chão, enquanto outros médicos faziam massagem cardíaca.

-Vamos Sasuke. Acabou. Vamos sair daqui. – disse Itachi me levantando.

-Não... não acabou, nos vamos nos casar...

-Já acabou! Esta morta! – Empurrei Itachi e os outros médicos quando ouvi o bip do aparelho cardíaco, coloquei uma perna de cada lado dela e me sentei sobre seu corpo, segurei seu rosto e esfreguei o meu nariz no dela, de olhos fechados senti as lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Não, não, não! Não era assim! Eles não podiam desistir! Ela esta viva! Eles tem que continuar tentando!

-Sinto muito Sasuke. – ouvi a voz de Minato no meu ombro e depois todos se afastando. Olhei para o lado e vi algumas jornalistas com lagrimas nos olhos, e outros provavelmente dando a noticia da morte de Sakura.

-Volta para mim meu anjo. Fique comigo... – Sussurrei sobre seu lábio frio e a beijei, um beijo sem amor da parte dela e sem vida da parte de ambos, eu estava ali "bem", mais ela não estava comigo, nunca mais estaria. Era o _meu _fim.

-Eu também te amo... – abri os olhos achando que tinha sido apenas minha imaginação, mais meu estomago revirou quando eu vi os grandes olhos verdes dela brilhando. Dei um grito de felicidade e a abracei senti o fraco braço dela envolvendo minha cintura.

-VIVA! SAKURA HARUNO ESTA VIVA!

-AGORA CONTRADIZENDO OS MEDICOS A GAROTA ESTA SIM VIVA!

-E como dizem... o amor vence qualquer barreira! – as vozes dos repórteres ecoavam em minha mente. Era verdade! Ela estava viva! Viva! Ao meu lado para sempre a partir de agora!

-Sakura... – ela levantou os olhos para mim e deu um sorriso fraco. – Casa comigo? No campo... como você quer? – eu falei o fim mais alto para que todos escutassem. Sai de cima dela e a peguei no colo, ela me abraçou e lentamente fui andando ate a ambulância perto dos repórteres.

-Esta me pedindo em casamento Sasuke? – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça bem na hora em que passamos pelos repórteres.

-Sim, estou te pedindo em casamento. – Coloquei ela na maca, ela falava normalmente mais era visível que estava cansada.

-Eu aceito, mais quero um anel! – ela sorriu e me abraçou. Ao longe ouvi uns "ON'S" e "Meu deus! Ele pediu ela em casamento!" eu sorri e a beijei.

-Exigente! – zombei entrando na ambulância.

Fiquei com ela o tempo inteiro no caminho inteiro desde a cabana ate o hospital não soltei sua mão, nunca mais soltaria a mão da mulher que _eu amo._


	20. Epilogo

-Declaro o réu, Sanji Haruno, sob as acusações de, Agressão física e verbal, tentativa de assassinato, porte ilegal de armas e sequestro. Culpado. – O juiz bateu o martelo e se levantou.

-NÃO! NÃO! VOCE NÃO PODE TIRA-LAS DE MIM! SÃO MINHAS FILHAS! EU AS AMO! NÃO, NÃO! – Sanji tentava se soltar dos guardas que o arrastavam para a nova cela, empurrei a portinhola com força e corri ate Sakura que chorava sua testa e levantei seu rosto.

-Acabou agora meu anjo. Eu jurei que ia acabar! – ela olhou para mim e sorriu. – Agora vamos se não vamos nos atrasar para o casamento. – Puxei a mão dela e juntos saímos do tribunal. Assim que chegamos em casa fomos recebidos por um grande abraço de Hana.

-Como foi? Como foi? – perguntou ela me cutucando.

-Ele foi preso. E você vai ficar aqui! – eu disse pegando ela no colo.

-Eba! Vou morar com o tio Itachi! – beijei a ponta do nariz dela e a observei subir as escadas correndo para se arrumar, Sakura suspirou do meu lado e abaixou a cabeça.

-Que foi? – perguntei abraçando ela.

-So e estranho... passei minha vida toda com ele e agora tudo muda de repente... – Ela enlaçou minha cintura com os braços e descansou a cabeça no meu peito.

-Você não queria que ele fosse preso?

-Não e isso Sasuke. So e estranho. – beijei a testa dela e a peguei no colo, ela enrolou a perna na minha cintura e passou os braços pelos meus ombros, levei ela ate o quarto e deitei ela na cama, beijei seu rosto e peguei minha roupa. Tomei um banho rápido e sai, ela entrou e demorou um pouco, enquanto esperava Hana pareceu usando um vestido rosa com uma faixa mais escura na cintura.

-Sas... O papai vai voltar? – perguntou ela sentando no meu colo.

-Você quer que ele volte? – perguntei fazendo carinho na cabeça dela.

-Queria. Mais não dessa forma. Que ele fosse bonzinho igual era antes da mamãe ir embora. – Sakura saiu so banheiro, pegou hana e se sentou do meu lado.

-Se ele melhorar, talvez um dia ele volte. – eu disse. Sakura olhou com uma cara estranha para mim, mais depois pareceu entender.

-Bom! Temos que ir! – disse Sakura se levantado e pegando algumas coisas.

**::**

-Aceito. – Disse a mulher que eu mais amo.

-E você, Sasuke Uchiha, aceita Sakura Haruno como sua legitima esposa, para ama-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, ate que a morte vos separe?

-Aceito.

-Então, pode beijar a noiva. – Levantei lentamente o véu que escondia o rosto de Sakura e sequei uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto dela, depois a beijei, um beijo lento, mais cheio de paixão, o beijo que selaria eternamente nossa união. Ouvi os aplausos ao fundo e dei mais um selinho nela. Quando me virei para sair do altar senti ela me puxando de volta.

-Sasuke... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – ela me puxou para perto e sorriu para mim colando nossas testas como faz quando vamos dormir. – Descobri semana passada. – Ela colocou a minha mão na barriga dela e começou a chorar. O altar que Yue colocou no meio de um belo campo, assim como Sakura queria se encheu de "Omg's","Ele vai ser pai!""Que fofa!". Demorei um pouco ate absorver a informação, quando a ficha finalmente caiu, ajoelhei na frente dela e beijei sua barriga. Sakura disse que queria ter filho aos 20, então, esta ai.

-Oi bebe... – disse fazendo carinho na barriga dela. Todos ficaram em silencio. – So queria te dizer, que mesmo você... bem pequenino ai dentro... eu te amo muito! – Me levantei e beijei Sakura, novamente a igreja se encheu de aplausos. Itachi e Yue, Naruto e Hinata vieram nos cumprimentar e depois de muitos abraços e beijos fomos para a festa.

A essa altura da madrugada já não tinha quase ninguém na festa, Itachi e Yue estavam se despedindo de nos, dei as ultimas coordenadas a organizadora e fui para casa com Sakura, _nossa casa._Entrei com ela no colo e coloquei ela na cama, tirei a gravata e com a ajuda de Sakura arranquei a blusa social.

-Eu te amo meu anjo. – Sussurei no ouvido dela enquanto procurava o zíper do vestido.

-Também te amo meu amor. – ela abriu o longo vestido branco sozinha e me beijou. Sim, eu realmente amava aquela mulher. – Sasuke!

-O que foi?

-Cadê Hana? – perguntou ela se levantando.

-Relaxa, ela vai dormir no Itachi hoje.

-Que susto! – beijei seu pescoço e a deitei na cama.

-Relaxa. Nada de ruim vai acontecer com vocês. Nunca mais!

_Yoooo minna! Acabooou! Chorando aquiii! Não esquecao de miim! Por favor! Eu vou começar a portar jaja a Republic então não esquecao! Quero agradecer muito as meninas que deixaram reviews!_

_Rizz, __sasatogether, __Jessi, __YokoNick-chan__, __Stella Uchiha__ , __cyssauchiha__, __Taiana-chan n.n__, __Amzedles odd__, __Elizabeth U. Potter__, __kaiane__ , __susan n.n__, __Lia, __Adrielli, __Roberta(Minha chara!), Kananda Kaled =)  
_

_Espero que tenham gostado do final! Nossa to muito feliz mesmoooo! Valeu a todas que leram mesmo sem deixar reviews! Deeeus como eu fico feliz em saber que tem gente que gosta! Obrigada a todas de coração! Sou muito grata a vocês! E quero dizer também que se não fosse a review de vocês eu já tinha desistido da fic a muuuito tempo! Então mais uma vez obrigada!_


End file.
